Dead or Alive Alpha
by Kaneshiro-Sama
Summary: A lone teenage, martial artist goes on a quest to find out who he truly is through the world of fighting. Along the way, he will face new challenges, friends and enemies as well as develop an unwavering bond with the exiled Kunoichi, Kasumi. With her help, can he seek the light of his journey? Includes guest characters from Virtua Fighter, Street Fighter and Beelzebub!
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**Prologue: Beginnings**

A/N: Good day, Ladies and Gentleman! Tonight's entertainment. My fan fiction! Hopefully this chapter will leave a good impression on you all and hopefully inspire me to continue this story. I really hope you enjoy. Read and Review when you're done! Enjoy! (Take note that since Kasumi is Japanese, she will refer to Chinese martial arts by their Japanese names like in the Virtua Fighter games) Also I'm well aware that "Dead or Alive 5" takes place 2 years after "Dead or Alive 4", so the first batch of chapters takes place after DOA4 but before DOA5.

_**Dead or Alive **_**belongs to _Team Ninja _and _Temco._ I only own my OC's.**

_Natsu's Apartment_

"Yo Natsu! Wake up! You have mail!" A voice on the phone yelled.

"Not now Sean." A groggy voice replied. "And how the hell do you know that I have mail anyway?! You're like halfway across the city!"

"Cause I'm the one that sent the friggin' message ya' jackass! Now wake up!" The voice yelled jokingly.

Natsu Kaneshiro groaned as he woke up. In his red pyjamas he walked up to his apartment door and picked up the letter. The boy was a 17 year old having a slight muscular build, short long black hair and brown eyes. An apartment to himself. According to a guy cold as himself, it was literally the best life for anybody. Natsu was a loner. A natural loner at heart. Throughout his high school life he had been silent and quiet only talking to Sean in some instances. One thing that separated him from others was his unbelievable talent as a martial artist. Training in the art of Bajiquan since at the age of 14, Natsu had skills to rival that of a martial artist that had lifetime's worth of training. It was because of Bajiquan that allowed him to see a larger role in his aloof nature. Taking a deep breath, Natsu began to read the letter.

_"Dear Natsu._

_I'm gonna make this brief. Get your hide to my place. I've scalped some tickets which are gonna blow you away! Trust me on this one._

_Yours Truly_

_Sean"_

"A simple phone call or email might have sufficed! Jeez, the nerve of that guy!" Natsu thought angrily as he changed into his jacket and jeans and grabbed his Katana as he went downstairs to the ground floor and walked to the nearest subway station. Natsu felt grumpy and annoyed. Not only did his best friend call during his sleep but also at 6:00 in the morning out all times to be woken up!

As Natsu stepped into the train, he thought, "Strange, isn't the subway usually meant to be crowded in this hour?" As he reached his destination, he went to an apartment that was not too far from a mall that he used to go in during his high school days.

_Sean's apartment_

* * *

"No 223. Yep it's Sean's door number alright! "Natsu thought as he rang the doorbell. "First thing to do. Punch him in the back of the head!"

*Ding Dong*

Sean heard the doorbell and came out with an expression that was a mix between an evil grin and a goofy smile. Sean Damone was a young adult at the age of 19, looking like Natsu except taller, more muscular and more had a more foreign look to him.

Sean began to greet evilly, "Greetings my pathetic sla…OWWWWW!" He spoke in an Canadian accent but his Japanese was otherwise flawless.

Natsu stomped the floor and socked Sean in the face with a palm thrust. Joho Senshou. Natsu yelled, "Why the hell did you wake me up soo damn early man?! It's like 7:00 AM now. Can you give me a good excuse why I had to drag myself halfway cross' the city for your selfish profits?!"

Sean clutched his bleeding face while still retaining his goofy smile. "Well, you should know that me annoying you brings me sweet joy. And besides, I worked hard to scalp these tickets. I would normally charge anyone a fortune for these babies, but I'm givin' them to you for free. See? Not such a jerk after all."

Natsu crossed his arms and replied, "I hope it's not one of those crappy concerts you've booked because if it is, I'm not going."

Sean still kept his smile, "Two words buddy. Martial Arts! I've booked you tickets to a Dead or Alive exhibition match!"

Natsu remained stoic but Sean could tell he was interested when he suddenly seemed to snap out of his grumpy mood. "DOA? Okay, then but why did you book me in a tourney that seems "showy"?"

Sean continued, "Its Kasumi vs challenger! And I just signed you up to challenge her!"

Natsu's eyes widened. "Me in DOA? Hmmm, that is tempting. I could go in to test my abilities! But did it have to be a ninja though? They always use cheap teleports and secret ninpo techniques to win!"

Sean replied, "Hey! You're fighting against one of the most popular contestants of DOA aren't you?! Now you want the tickets or don't ya'?"

Natsu snorted, "Fine, but what time does the damn thing start?!"

Sean said in a whisper, "10:00 AM, and I heard they had to drug Kasumi to come, normally she passes on this kinda thing because of unknown reasons or somethin'. Maybe due to her pacifist nature or maybe because of DOATEC?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and spoke humorously, "Everything's about evil corporations nowadays. What happened to a more innocent time?"

Sean frowned slightly and said, "Well, since our profession is internet reviewing, it's naturally our job to complain about crap that happens. But should we at least go and see where it leads. Maybe collaborate and complain when we're done?"

"Besides." Sean held up a copy of DOOM 3. "Play me to pass the time?"

Natsu shook his head, "Sorry, no can do. Do you have a training dojo here?"

Sean face palmed. "Killjoy! 1st exit when you walk into my bedroom. Punching bags galore for you there to try out on! And don't touch my ASDAS!"

"I won't! At least you don't play Halo! That game's unoriginal!" Natsu yelled as he walked out the living room.

Sean watched as Natsu walked to his dojo and started punching bags as he grabbed his controller. "Spoilsport!" He muttered jokingly as he loaded up his console.

_Backstage of the Dead or Alive Exhibition arena_

"Mmmm…" The red-haired woman groaned while regaining consciousness and fluttered her eyes.

"Ahh you're awake Ms Kasumi! You're match shall start in due time!" A voice spoke in English.

The kunoichi in her trademark ninja outfit, Kasumi was a 17-year-old with her red hair tied up in a ponytail, honey coloured eyes and pink lips, with a petite build yet having an unusually curvy figure for her age.

Shaking her head, Kasumi woke up. She was confused. "What match?" She thought. "How did I get here?"

Kasumi felt panicked inside secretly but she kept calm when she replied, "Excuse me sir, but who are you and why did you bring me here?" Her English was thick with a Japanese accent.

The man simply said, "I'm simply a messenger from the shadow division of DOATEC. Donovan hosted this exhibition purely for the purpose of finding suitable material. Because of your genetically superior status, we want to find an appropriate challenger to test your abilities for Donovan's "ultimate fighter" project. And I think we found the right fish to fry!"

Kasumi winced. Victor Donovan. Leader of the shadow division of DOATEC and longtime enemy of the Mugen Tenshin ninja clan. Like Hayate, Kasumi despised Donovan mainly because of the humiliation brought upon her by two clones of her by the warped mind of his so-called ultimate warrior project.

Kasumi kept her cool but her tone was ice cold, "Another clone?! Has that man have no feeling? That he would deliberately sacrifice lives for his inhumane experiments?! I see now why Brother hates him. Then know this! I will not willingly offer myself to you or to him! Why do you continue to destroy lives with his twisted scheme?! I refuse to fight for any plan of his! " Kasumi felt tempted to raise her hand.

The man frowned but still spoke in monotone. "Ahh my dear Kasumi, the sad fact is that you have no choice. I'm the only other person that knows where the Mugen Tenshin clan is located. What happens if I leak this information to Donovan? Your clan may not care about you and they do have orders to terminate you on sight, I believe that you still have sentimental feelings for them. What if I were to send a full-scale assault on your former clan. Possibly deal with your half-sister and brother especially since they don't care about you anymore."

Kasumi's eyes flared up in anger. "You wouldn't dare!"

The man smiled, "Oh I believe I would. That little siege at the tri-tower. We let you win. We didn't even use quarter of our Special Forces unit. So unless you want your family burned to the ground, you'd better coöperate lest you suffer the consequences for your defiance Ms Kasumi."

Kasumi's face welled up with tears in her eyes. She felt an urge to make this messenger suffer, and inflict excruciating pain on him but she couldn't. She was no murderer or more accurately she did not lay a hand on people with idle threats, only through actions like the incident where she killed Raidou in the first DOA tourney for crippling her brother. Fighting back her tears, Kasumi stepped into the ring.

_Exhibition Seats_

* * *

"Did we arrive early or somethin'? Looks like there's no one here."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Sean! Besides, the guy hosting this must have a serious financial problem if he had only two people coming here or unless there's something fishy going on"

"Or maybe." Sean muttered while chomping on his snacks. "They just wanted to give us free popcorn."

Natsu smacked Sean in the head making him spit out his drink. "Sean! Be serious here! Wouldn't not promoting this thing be idiotic and stupid?! DOATEC will face a huge financial crisis at this rate and possible blow itself to smithereens with all the Victor Frankenstein wannabe's running the conglomerate!"

Sean smiled, "You're clearly overreacting man!"

Natsu remained stoic, "It's what I do Sean. Even you make anime style expressions from time to time!"

Sean said, "True that! Ahh, speak of the devil! Here comes Kasumi now!" He spotted Kasumi stepping into the ring. "Are you game for this match buddy?"

Natsu replied, "Yep, but I can spot one problem with her fighting style though. It's more Jeet Kune Do than Ninjitsu."

Sean rolled his eyes, "Jeet Kune Do? Tell me how that's possible. Her punching moves look Snake like to me."

Natsu replied in an annoyed tone, "It's because of her knee strikes, kicks and backflips that makes her style more Bruce Lee'ish than anything. All that's missing are the chicken screams."

Sean had an equally annoyed look to him as well, "Look. Here's the plan. Go to the arena, get a good fight out of it and I'll see what's going on, kay?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and got up from his seat and headed to the arena. He then stopped and said, "Brought your ASDAS with you?"

Sean turned his back revealing an automatic shotgun. Smiling he said, "Yep! Now get your well-deserved fight and I'll go "Painkiller" on their asses so that the "evil" cooperation doesn't record anything right?!"

Natsu nodded as he stepped into the arena. Kasumi looked at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"Are you Natsu Kaneshiro?" Kasumi asked.

Natsu pointed at her and said his most clichéd line, "Who are you and how do you know my name?! Well I know who you are but how do you know my name?!"

Kasumi calmly replied, "Your name was on the challenger board. Didn't you notice?" She giggled a bit.

Natsu rolled his eyes when Kasumi continued, "Let me ask you this. Is there a reason why you seek fighting?"

Natsu replied, "To simply find myself through martial arts. Why?"

Kasumi said honestly, "Personally I never wish to fight. Mostly because I don't enjoy seeing people getting hurt or because I don't believe it to be a necessary way to solve situations. There are many other ways to get past fighting. Most people use fighting as means of cruelty. To control other people through power."

Natsu's eyes perked up when Kasumi continued, "But I see a different aura in you somewhat. You fight neither of cruelty nor the darkness in your heart. You fight to strengthen your resolve, to become better for you and yourself alone. You don't harm others because you believe in a greater goal. You are like a more reserved version of someone I know."

Natsu remained emotionless yet his tone had a bit of surprise, "So you figured out my goal. What exactly are you planning to do?"

Kasumi smiled but her tone remained normal, "Since your resolve is unwavering, I wish to test your conviction. Prepare yourself!"

Natsu smirked, "Okay then. Bring it on!"

Kasumi got into her Tenjin mon stance whilst Natsu got into his Bajiquan stance as they prepared to fight.

"That stance. Hakkyouku-Ken?" Kasumi thought. "Perhaps this isn't going to be easy as I thought it would be."

Natsu charged at Kasumi and stomped performing an elbow strike to the gut catching her off guard. He then stomped and followed up with a palm trust to the gut pushing Kasumi back sending her flying like a rocket denting the front row stadium seats in the process.

Kasumi suddenly pounced out of the dent and ran at full speed towards Natsu. He did not have time to react as Kasumi ran through him. Natsu then clutched his stomach as he crumpled to the floor. He was bleeding from his mouth. The technique must have forced the blood out of Natsu's lungs.

A/N: **_OBORO-GUMO!_ "Oburo Gumo is one of Tenjin Mon's most lethal techniques. As the fighter runs through the opponent, the strike aims for the pressure point of the lungs making this move potentially terminable!**

Natsu struggled to get up and retaliated with a high jab to which Kasumi countered and slammed him on the ground. Natsu then unleashed a spin kick taking Kasumi by surprise thus flooring her.

"He hits like a truck!" Kasumi thought as she spat blood from her mouth. "I'm surprised I'm still standing! But his weakness involves him stomping before doing some of his punching techniques. His kicks will prove to be troublesome but they can be countered with patience and timing". Kasumi got up only to suddenly get hit by Natsu's shoulder smash technique again flooring her.

Clutching her stomach, Kasumi got up and anticipated Natsu's stomp as he went for a back strike. Kasumi dodged to the side and kicked him in the spine and then unleashed a flurry of punches ending up with an elbow to the neck and a knee kick to the back of the head.

Staring at each other with a determined look, both fighters charged at each other. Natsu threw a jab. Kasumi blocked it and retaliated with a chop to the gut which caused the young man to stumble. Natsu responded by stomping then upper cutting Kasumi in the chin. They both stepped back as both fighters were breathing heavily. Natsu then charged with a hammer punch to which Kasumi countered and chopped him in the back of the neck.

"Brother's trademark move." She thought "Never thought it'd work for me as well as it did now."

Kasumi followed up with another punch only for it to be blocked by Natsu. Natsu then grabbed her arm and hit Kasumi with his shoulder and then elbowed her gut in combination sending Kasumi back several steps.

"Heh! I'm impressed! Maybe fighting a ninja isn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Natsu said with a satisfied smile with his breathing being laboured.

"You're Hakkyouku-Ken is surprisingly well done." Kasumi replied obviously shocked with the same laboured breathing. "Who taught you?"

"I learned Hakkyouku-Ken though seeing my idol on T.V and videogames." Natsu replied his voice sincere. "I then decided to study the art and develop my techniques. It turns out that I have a natural flow to the style. It was like magic. It was as if the fighting spirit held a special place for me."

"You mean you learned Hakkyouku-Ken all by yourself?" Kasumi asked with surprise. "With no teacher? If that's the case you surpass Zack easily and can even take on a fully trained soldier with skills like yours!"

"Teachers always get in the way in a path you're meant to define by yourself." Natsu replied coldly. "Your best teacher is usually yourself. If you want a path, you need to forge it through your own power with no one else."

Kasumi looked at him with disbelief, "No one should take up a journey without help, even with a talented martial artist such as yourself. It's a simple case of walking before you run."

Natsu gave a confused look, "We both have different philosophies of journeys Kasumi. One thing that confuses me though. If you didn't enjoy fighting then why did you attack me?"

Kasumi simply replied, "It's true that I don't want to fight but sometimes, to know a fellow fighter you must exchange a conversation though your fists. In the world of fighting actions speak louder than words. And I found a noble and companionate spirit though your power and the way that you fight."

Natsu smirked, "You caught me off guard with your speedy attacks. Nice work to you too!" He shook hands with Kasumi who gave a warm smile in return.

_Control Room on top of the Exhibition arena_

* * *

"Stupid little minx, thinking she can do whatever she pleases just because she found a kindred spirit. Just wait till Donovan hears information of where the Mugen Tenshin is located! She will regret her decision double crossin' me!"

The man that talked to Kasumi earlier was just about to reach the phone.

*BLAM!*

The man instantly fell down revealing the man behind him to be Sean with his shotgun. Sean then advanced to the limp figure and pulled off his shirt.

"Goddamnit!" Sean yelled. "Keep forgetting that the damn thing doesn't pierce through friggin' Kevlar! Aww well. Might as well stuff the idiot in the locker. Got the keys an' everything."

Sean dragged the body to the nearest locker room and stuffed it there and locked it. He then went back to the stadium seats.

"Yo Natsu! Did you win?!" Sean yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Shut up ya' dumb ape!" Natsu yelled. "My god, you can be the most irritating guy on the planet at times!"

"Well you do have a high temper at times." Kasumi smiled.

Natsu growled, "You know I'm not afraid to smack a girl! And stop ogling her Sean! You're makin' me sick!"

Kasumi giggled while Sean replied, "Right! Sorry bout' ruining your "moment" Natsu! By the way Kasumi, I managed to take down the idiot who was plannin' to destroy some fortress or whatever. Had ta' shut him up so that the moron would stop runnin' his speeches."

Kasumi bowed and said, "Well, I owe you my thanks Mr errr…"

Sean smiled and said, "The names Sean Damone, boxing prodigy and badass at your service."

Kasumi smiled and said, "Okay, Mr Damone. Did you teach yourself boxing like Natsu did with Hakkyouku-Ken?"

Sean smile started to fall, "Nope learned the legit way. Trained by a professional! Still, my skills were nothing compared to what Natsu had thrown in the ring today so yeah."

Sean then regained his smile at full force, "Well, you did have a good fight Natsu so let's go and say bye-bye!"

Natsu accompanied Sean to the exit. Kasumi then called out to Natsu.

"Wait! Your idol. Who is he?"

Natsu held a small grin and simply replied, "Akira Yuki." As he walked off with Sean back home.

"Akira Yuki." Kasumi thought. "Wasn't he the only Martial artist alive to see the 8 stars?"

Kasumi then gasped as she heard voices. "The runaway has been spotted in the city! Find her! Now!"

"It's Ayane! She's come for me!" Kasumi thought. She cursed herself for growing careless!

"Till next time, Natsu." Kasumi thought as she disappeared leaving but Sakura petals behind.


	2. A delinquent and the Demon Lord!

**Episode 1: A delinquent, his baby and hell from Hajin Mon!**

A/N: Excellent! My first chapter was successful enough and now I'm coming fresh with the 1st chapter on the house! It will also introduce the first out of the 5 guest fighters in this tale. I'm not gonna tell you in the A/N now but rather in the story itself. Also it's the first chapter to feature end narration anime style! Enjoy! Read and Review when you're done! . I only own my OC's. Also I'm well aware that "Dead or Alive 5" takes place 2 years after "Dead or Alive 4", so the first batch of chapters takes place after DOA4 but before DOA5.

_**Dead or Alive **_**belongs to _Team Ninja _and _Temco. Beelzebub _belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura and Shonen Jump. I only own my OC's.**

"You sold your apartment! Are you serious Natsu?!"

"Yes I'm serious Sean! Remember what I told you about me travelling after high school?"

"Yeah I remember. Warrior journey and crap, I get ya'. But are you really going to abandon the "Alliance of Undying Hatred" so easily? At least allow me to be your accomplice this one time!"

"For the 100th time Sean, this is a solitary journey! I don't expect anyone to come with me for this one. And haven't you realized your "Alliance" sounds like a stereotypical villain corporation?!"

"Don't blame me! I ran out of ideas and all the nice names were taken! Look at least introduce me to a new compatriot and then I'll call it even kay?!"

"Right Sean, I'll meet you outside the corner shop in a few minutes. See ya."

Natsu hung up the phone and leaned against a nearby wall. He was tired, fed up and grumpy. He had a good fight yesterday, with Kasumi who was one of the most powerful contestants of the DOA tourney, but his concussion had given him hell for sleep. Not even his morning coffee helped. Natsu preferred his coffee iced which Sean thought was ridiculous beyond belief. After all, what's worse than iced caffeine in the morning? But since iced coffee was Natsu's favourite drink, Sean did not say a word against his friend's decision lest he got reprimanded again.

Natsu decided to suck up the facts and continue walking to the convenience store Sean mentioned.  
"Well Sean, I'm here so what's the news?"

Sean looked in shock at the amount of luggage Natsu was carrying. Two large bags both coated in black and each weighing 48 KG.  
Sean almost fainted from shock, "How the in the ***fudgin' hell are you able carry this stuff! What's in there anyway?"

Natsu replied simply, "Just because I'm going on a quest doesn't mean I'm giving up my profession of Internet reviewing. One bag contains my recording equipment and the other contains my clothes. My extensive weight training must've allowed me to carry this without tiring; Surprisingly."

Although Natsu did not appear tired, a single bead of sweat rolled down his cheek.

"Oh yeah." Sean remarked with sarcasm. "Yeah I'm sure that you're the invincible Bajiquan master that can carry bags twice the size of Kasumi's weight. Gimme that!"

Natsu smirked as he handed Sean one of the bags. To make a long story short, as soon as Sean gripped the strap, the weight of it made him drop like a sack of potatoes. The boxing prodigy lay sprawled with his legs stuck up, slightly twitching. Natsu, retaining his grin, took the bag from the defeated Sean.

"You okay sarcasm king?" Natsu smiled retaining his pride.

Sean struggled to get up. "Yep! Apart from a sprained back, I seem to be ship-shape thank you!" He replied in a tone mixed with disgust and amusement.

The two continued walking down the street as they discussed plans of the "Alliance's" ultimate fate now that Natsu had officially retired from the group. According to Natsu, the name just seemed a bit overblown and part of the reason why he hated Sean's over the top personality. The "Alliance" only ever had 2 members throughout its entire lifespan and even then Natsu wasn't a frequent member as he was the lone wolf throughout most of high school.

"So how bout' Haruko joining Natsu? You two actually made a good martial arts team throughout high school and also, you are good friends with her aren't ya'?"

Natsu sighed, took a deep breath and then began to reply, "Get in line, Sean! Haruko, out of all people? Are you nuts? She's far too calm and reserved for this type of stuff and besides, isn't she busy with college papers right now? She'd probably reject your offer within one second."

Sean was a bit perplexed but he had to admit, Natsu did have a point, "Yeah yeah whatever. Just remember that I was the one who beat your ass in "Painkiller" 10 times in a row!"

Natsu decided to let Sean claim the victory in their conversation as they continued walking down. Then they spotted something; something that grabbed Sean's attention.

"Natsu, look!" Sean yelled as he pointed to two individuals on the opposite side of the road. "I think we found ourselves some new recruits!"

_Opposite side of the road._

"Oga! I understand about you taking a walk but why the hell are you dragging me into it?! AND THE FACT YOU DESTROYED MY HOUSE AGAINN! Why does my house have to be the primary target for your shenanigans?!"

"Furuichi, you blockhead." A much saner yet intimidating voice responded "You are totally oblivious, aren't you? Since that demon has taken over my house I have to be forced outside by her, my sister and my mom. Seriously, all the women in my family. Just wow!"

A gargled and babyish voice replied, "Da! Ai! (Damn straight, but I need milk!)"

Tatsumi Oga, was a juvenile delinquent at the age of 15 who had an abnormally tall stature for his age; standing at 5'11. He wore his usual grumpy and emotionless face and his clothes were typically expected for a male teenager; jeans with a white shirt and sneakers. The baby on his back, Berubo looked like your typical baby except he was naked, had green hair. Although he had a yellow pacifier, he had the same ignorant look as Oga. His friend Takayuki Furuichi, looked like his violent friend except he had white hair and more classy clothing than his cruder counterpart. Plus he was more of a pacifist, mainly because he had no fighting ability whatsoever.

"Whaddya' mean you got problems!" Furuichi yelled with his eyes open. "I already have enough problems on my hands which are far more seve….Oga! Are you even listening!"

"Yeah, I'm listening idiot! And I practically don't care. Besides, isn't Alandelon cleaning up your room now?" Oga hissed.

"Dabuiii (*sigh*)"

The white haired fantasizer was racked with annoyance. Ever since the transfer demon Alandelon moved into his house he often showed his affection for him too often ruining Furuchi's chances of getting even one girl. Every time his name was mentioned, Furuichi shuddered.

Furuichi retorted in his most bitter tone, "He's dusting off my magazines! Do you realize how many hot girls there are and how I despair at the fact of not meeting one of them in person?! He even took away my Dead or Alive magazine damnit!"

Oga sighed, "Furuichi you sicken me."

Berubo agreed, "Da! (Word!)"

"SCREW YOU!" Furuichi yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from a distance. Oga and Furuichi turned around to see two people from the opposite side of the road.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Oga thought. "Hmph. Might as well see what they are selling or somethin'."

"Hey guys!" Sean said as he and Natsu walked towards Furuichi and Oga. "I'll make this brief. Can I ask you favour?"

"I sincerely hope you know what you're getting us into Sean!" Natsu growled still pet peeved about his lack of sleep.

"Will you man the hell up?!" Sean hissed equally annoyed. "I know what I'm doing here! If we strike out then you can at least beat them up for their troubles."

Furuichi snapped out of his annoyed mood and wore a calm demenor, "Yeah we're listening. What do you want us to do for you?"

Sean quickly decided to wear a smile, "Would you and your friend like to join the "Alliance of Undying Hatred" as new members?"

"Well errr.." Furuichi hesitated. Oga never normally joins groups like these. He remembered when Berubo deemed Kanzaki unworthy and Kanzaki felt Oga's wrath as a result. However something was different. Oga smiled, as if he thought that joining the alliance was a good idea or maybe because of something else.

"Daabuii! (Wow!)" Berubo looked at Natsu and pointed in awe. "Daiii! Aiii! (I'm impressed! Fight him!)

"You're impressed Berubo? Okay!" Oga scratched his chin and then wielded his trademark devilish grin. "Okay, I'll consider but only if your friend has a duel with me." Oga pointed to Natsu who looked stunned for one second before he returned to his usual stoic mood. Oga then pointed to Berubo "This brat wants to see what he's capable of."

Sean was puzzled, "Fight? Natsu are you.." He turned to see his friend into his Bajiquan stance.

"You were saying Sean?" Natsu smirked.

"Oh yeah right." Sean turned to face Oga "If Natsu kicks your ass, you'll join right?"

Oga sighed as if he was annoyed, "Yeah, Yeah whatever, I'll join blockhead! Just let me fight the guy already."

Natsu smiled, "Okay! Let's go!"

Both fighters stared at each other before one made the first move.

"EXPOSIVE UPPER!" Oga yelled as he performed an uppercut. Natsu anticipated this and grabbed his arm and used an explosive palm thrust sending Oga several feet back.

The Rampaging Demon Ogre lay sprawled on the floor.

"Daabuii. Eii! (Man you're weak!)" Berubo sighed as he tugged his nose plugs.

"Shut up brat!" Oga retorted. "Besides, the fun's just beginning!"

Oga charged at Natsu and unleashed of punches that caught him off guard. He then grabbed Natsu and unleashed a German suplex slamming him headfirst into the ground! Natsu lay there motionless for a bit.

Oga smirked. No one could withstand his suplex, not even Tojo Hidetora whom he defeated and claimed the title of "Ishiyama's Strongest". But Berubo again looked in awe as he saw Natsu get back up on his feet although he was slightly weary.

"Okay! This MIGHT be fun!" Oga gleefully thought as he charged towards the supposed worn down opponent.

Oga threw a high punch to which Natsu ducked and spread his arms sideways striking Oga in the gut taking him by surprise. He then grabbed Oga and blew him in the face sprawling the delinquent to the floor.

Oga then quickly got up and both fighters unleashed a hurricane, each punch exchanged, blocked and sometimes received.

Natsu then decided a tactic. He charged at Oga, stomped and blew him in the stomach with a palm thrust to which Oga responded with an uppercut to the chin. Natsu stumbled but smirked. Now was his chance! Oga responded with rapid punching. Normally, that technique would've ended the match in a pinch. Problem? It aimed high. This allowed Natsu weave to the side and then smashed Oga with the deadly shoulder technique.

A/N: **_TETSUZANKOU!_ Tetsuzankou is a technique that is used to reverse the course of the battle, even if the odds against the fighter are unwinnable!**

With the force of Natsu's shoulder, Oga went flying back towards the wall his head stuck in and Berubo crawling across his body. He accidently fell to the floor on his back. Berubo welled up with tears with what Natsu swore was electricity.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!"

Berubo cried and as a result it filled the area with electricity frying up Sean, Furuichi, Oga and Natsu all at once with 3 of them just standing and twitching, their hairs practically afros now and their pupils all but non-existent. It lasted for about a good four minutes before Berubo manned up and calmed down.

"GODDAMN IT BERUBO YOU MORON! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT CRYING?!" An annoyed Oga yelled as he removed his head from the wall apparently brown all over as a result of the baby demon lord's crying.

As it turns out he was not the only one who was literally coated with brown either.

"Does he always do this whenever he gets upset?!" Sean moaned pointing at Berubo. He was in the same cooked up, brown state.

"You have no effin' idea buddy!" Furuichi replied in a similar yet slightly cynical tone.

"Well buddy." Oga sighed "I'll join this alliance of yours for a while and see how it goes. At least Berubo's impressed with your retired member."

"Oh annnndd…" Sean replied. "We might get to run into Kasumi along the way. Maybe catch up or somethin'?"

Natsu was about to reprimand his best friend when Furuichi stepped in the conversation.

"Kasumi? As in the ninja from the DOA thingy? Oga we have to accept their offer!" Furuichi yelled.  
"Maybe my chance of getting a hot girl will finally be realized! And to think that it will be a kickass babe! Wow!" Furuichi then started to imagine some perverted thoughts if he and Kasumi hooked up.

Natsu, Oga and Sean facepalmed in combination. "And that is why you're known as Creepichi." Oga replied calmly as if he read his perverted friend's mind.

"Da! (Agreed!)"

"SCREW YOU OGA!" Furuichi yelled again.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Oga replied as if he didn't care. "So do you guys wanna grab some croquettes before you can talk business and crap with Creepichi about your "alliance" or whatever?"

"I'm right next to you ya' know!" Furuichi seethed.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Sean replied ignoring Furuichi completely. He then realized Natsu was looking out in the distance.

"Hey, man!" Sean said to Natsu. "What's wrong?"

Natsu didn't answer for a moment before he turned and smiled.

"I have a feeling that an old rival of mine is here."

_Rooftops._

"How did he know?" Kasumi spoke in her head in a surprised tone. "I guess he has a fair bit of mind training being able to sense me like that."

Unlike before, Kasumi was now dressed in casual clothing, a tank top and full length jeans. Blending in the crowd would prove to be good camoflauge.

"Easier said than done though. Knowing Ayane, she can easily break though hiding spots like glass. I'd best keep my distance. Maybe follow him without attracting too much attention."

A kunai struck near her foot startling Kasumi.

"Damnation! I knew it!" Kasumi thought as she started running. "Is carelessness starting to become routine for me now?"

_Café' not too far from the rooftops_

"So what does this alliance actually do?" Furuichi asked. "And what is its purpose?"

"It's simple really." Sean grinned. "We are all pissed off with life so I created "The Alliance of Undying Hatred" to fight back things we are stewed with. This includes complaining about crap to challenging various fighters and bastards like him". He pointed towards Oga. "fit the bill quite nicely."

Oga sat down with four croquette packets as well as passing the iced coffee bottle to Natsu. Berubo after removing his yellow pacifier. began to chomp on his croquette.

"So it's basically a group to gather a bunch of bastards to fight against the world?" Oga replied. "Sounds like a tad much like the "Scott Pilgrim" franchise to me. But I suppose a bit of fun couldn't hurt. After all, I sometimes don't go back to the house till late so why not?"

"Well I hardly go home ever since I graduated." Natsu shrugged.

"By the way." Oga said. "Not many people can knock me about without getting crushed easily. Nice work!"

"Heh! You're pretty good for a delinquent! I long for fights that make my blood boil!" Natsu replied as he gulped his iced coffee.

"At least you're more entertaining than the $$**** I usually have to fight, especially Himekawa with his ridiculous hair. Punched the living daylights out of him in his pathetic Gohan Kun disguise. Even Berubo could tell the difference."

Natsu after finishing his swig told his tale, "I actually took down the entire mob of high school down during my final day. It was pretty easy actually. All of em' lacked spirit and motivation. They're just lucky I didn't resort to my sword."

"You actually carry a sword to school?!" Furuichi yelled. "Although it's not surprising considering the fact I go to Ishiyama. The previous ones had chainsaws and Kunieda-sempai carries a wooden sword! What sword do you have anyway?"

Natsu unsheathed his sword, the blade growing purple. Only Furuichi and Berubo were shocked. Oga on the other hand showed no fear.

"Ohhhh(Amazing!)!" Berubo cooed as his eyes lit up in admiration.

"So what the heck's that sword anyway?" Oga calmly said.

"Muramasa." Natsu replied. "This katana is light but its strength it holds is crazy. It can slice through the densest of surfaces as if they were paper. It's a keepsake from my mother since she went to train in the mountainside. I only ever use it to disarm weapons. To me, proper combat is hand to hand."

"I agree with you 100%" Oga smiled as he put his feet on the table. "Some people just don't get this notion into their heads nowadays. That often leads to more faces on the ground. As it should be!"

Their conversation continued until they saw Kasumi sprint outside the window. She looked like was running from something or someone.

"Hey, Natsu isn't that Kasumi?" Sean realized.

Natsu sipped his coffee as if he didn't care, "Yeah so?"

Furuichi yelled at Oga and Natsu, "Well there is a hot babe in distress and these situations don't come every day ya' know! Come on!"

Oga sighed, "Furuichi ya' moron! Are girls all you think about? Besides I'm effin' tired and I hafta' take Berubo to the mountainside."

Furuichi yelled, "Well duh! But the point is we gotta go after her now or otherwise this chance may never come again!"

Oga punched Furuichi through the wall as he crashed to the building on the opposite side leaving a series of cracks on the wall. Furuichi was just agape unable to feel any pain. All he felt now was humiliation.

"Okay, I'll get her blockhead but you owe me for this one." Oga simply said as he walked out of the Café'.

"Dabuuuuu(I hate you!)!" Berubo menacingly said in a gargled tone.

"So, are you gonna see what's goin' on Natsu or do I have to drag you there?" Sean said solemnly for once.

Natsu sighed as he got up, "Fine I'll go. Besides, I don't like my fellow rivals walking into danger."

Natsu walked out of the café along with Sean. Furuichi slid himself out of the wall and accompanied them with a look albeit one of annoyance.

_Rooftops_

Kasumi continued running as she was pursued. Now the entire elite force of Hajin mon was after her. She really needed to watch her step this time.

"I have to keep moving." Kasumi thought desperately as more and more shurikens and kunais came her way. She managed to avoid nearly all of them through timing and agility.

Two managed to find their mark. Kasumi must've had the unfortunate luck on running on the rooftops. The kunais that struck her legs fouled up her jump, as she tumbled several stories down to the nearest alleyway. Kasumi whimpered. The kunais obviously had a secret drench of poison that temporarily paralyzed her legs. The fact that she landed on her arms did not help at all. Kasumi struggled to crawl when a katana flashed at her throat.

She checked herself. Now she was helpless!

"You've got nowhere to go princess!" A voice in a ninja hood hissed. "Once we kill you, the secrets of Mugen Tenshin will once again be safe without you spreading them to the world!"

"It's strange." Kasumi thought. "Normally Ayane would come here and finish me herself. What is his agenda and what exactly does he want? I might as well accept my fate. I can't move anymore."

She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the thrust of the sword that would end her life, dreams and everything she fought for.

It never came.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

An elbow struck him in the back followed by a punch in the back of the head slamming the ninja's face into the wall. He collapsed revealing the figure defeating him to be Natsu Kaneshiro himself.

"You're not killing under my watch bud!"

"N-Natsu!" Kasumi exclaimed in surprise as she saw her opponent from yesterday. But then she remembered what he was up against. The entire elite force of Hajin Mon that could kill within a heartbeat. Her surprised expression suddenly turned into worry.

"N-no… Natsu.." Kasumi stammered. "R-run..p-please, it's not your fight! It's me they're after!"

"You're right, this isn't my fight." Natsu replied without turning his head. "But for now it is."

"Who the %#£ are you boy?!" Another Hajin mon ninja growled.

"My name is inconsequential blockhead." Natsu retorted with venom in words. "You know I may not like ninjas but you guys have no honour whatsoever!"

"So what boy?!" The shinobi retorted. "Didn't you read up your history that we ninja do not believe in honour? We just want to get the job done and in that case that runaway dead!" The Ninja pointed towards Kasumi.

"Now get out of our way, or we will not hesitate to kill you!" The Shinobi threatened Natsu with his katana.

Natsu sighed as he pulled out his Muramasa blade and sliced.

It did not kill the Hajin mon Ninja, however instead his blade was cut cleanly in half. Kasumi looked in shock.  
"Could this be the famed "blade of the devils"?" She thought. "Why is he carrying that weapon?"

"Luckily for you, I won't kill you. However," Natsu yelled with burning vigor. "YOU WILL RECEIVE JUDGEMENT!"

"Translation: We're gonna kick your ass!" Oga and Sean said as they walked to the centre stage ready to fight.

"Fine!" The Hajin Mon Shinobi growled. "Then me and my men will choke the life out you instead!"

Elite Hajin Mon ninjas began to appear until there were a good number of them ready to take down the three teens.

"Berubo! Judgement?" Oga yelled enthusiastically.

"Dabuuu(Prepare for hell ya' sack of crap!)!" Berubo yelled looking furious. He gave thumbs down.

"HELL THROW!"  
"HURRICANE PUNCH!"  
"TETSUZANKO!"

Oga grabbed one Ninja's leg and begun spinning him round and round until he let go, sending the shinobi flying into his subordinates like bowling pins.

Sean opted to be the one with fancy footwork. He was rapidly punching one shinobi to the next with strait hooks as well as going for body blows. Sean then went for a strait blow which knocked the Hajin Mon ninja down.

Natsu used his famed shoulder technique to blow the shinobi several feet away. He then grabbed another ninja and kneed him in the gut following up with his elbow strike. Natsu then stepped forward and pushed knocking back the ninja several feet crashing into others in the process.

The three brawled and scrapped for a good half hour. Kasumi was surprised to see the elite Hajin mon squad reduced to rubble by three non-ninjitsu practioners . She knew that Natsu was a capable fighter, she knew he was strong but she never expected his devotion rising to whole new level. Did he have feelings for her or did he do it for the thrill of the fight? That had to wait for now. All she could do was watch.

"Excuse me madame." Furuichi said in his most classy voice. "Do you mind if I help you up?"

"Not at all Mr.."

"Furuichi at your service." Furuichi smiled and bowed. "But you can call me Takayuki if you prefer."

Furuichi despite remaining cool was grinning like mad in his head. "This is the big bait! With this façade she will surely fall for the mighty Takayuki Furuichi! Now that gay demon will have to let me go!"

"Thank you Furuichi, but I'm worried for Natsu. I fear how this fight will affect his wellbeing"

"Dammit!" Furuichi thought. "She has "feelings" for the Chinese guy! How am I gonna live that down!"

"OGA PUNCH!"

"STRAIT HOOK!"

"CHOSUI!"

The trio knocked out the last Hajin Mon Shinobi with their combined straight punch to the face. Afterwards, after the half hour brawl Natsu came and extended his arm.

"Need a hand?"

"Thank you." Kasumi replied as she took Natsu's arm as he helped her up. Natsu was careful enough to hoist his hand on her shoulder rather than on her chest.

"Damn it all!" Furuichi spoke quietly. "He was sooo close to getting a score! Now I really hate him!"

Oga responded by punching his best friend to the moon.

"Well, all that's well that ends well, right?" Sean said in his usual cheery mood. "Although I'll probably tease Natsu to no end about having a girlfriend though. Hee hee."

Natsu retorted as he walking and supporting Kasumi, "Okay, that stake gun was a cheapshot when I only used my Painkiller! I didn't even get a shotgun for my troubles!"

Sean said in a mockingly deep tone as he walked with his friend, "To know the art of Painkiller, you need to break every stinkin' rule you find!"

"Another reason why I hate playing PC shooters with him." Natsu muttered under his breath.

"Hey guys!" Oga yelled. "I think we can stop at Kyoto station. Probably check out that clinic Kunieda mentioned. Let's go!"

Kasumi couldn't help but supress a sad giggle. Somehow Oga, Natsu and Sean's friendship brought her back to a time where she and Ayane would spend time and hang out with each other like true best friends, but that was in a different time. Back before she was a runaway and apparently doomed to this accursed fate. She looked into the distance once more.

_Rooftops not too far from the alleyway_

"Impressive." An emotionless voice spoke. "Maybe he's the true child of Ayame's friend as they say."

The man was coated in black, wearing a black Ninja hood which hid most of his face with a sheathed Katana on his back.

"How can you tell Master Ryu? He did after all have help from a boxer and a boy with a baby on his back that's seemingly stronger." A feminine voice replied. She had purple hair and was in her trademark butterfly dress (A/N: Her Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 outfit).

"Regardless, Natsu's levels are extraordinary. He was able to come close to defeating Kasumi and may give Hayate a run for his money."

"But that kid with the baby, what's his name Oga Tatsumi, may be a potential threat. He could be one of the few people that can match you in combat and possibly win Master Ryu."

"Have you been infiltrating St Ishiyama High secretly under our noses Ayane?"

"I just wanted to see what the fuss was about with the whole "Rampaging Demon Ogre" gag. He didn't disappoint. You may need to be on your guard Master Ryu."

"I will. Besides, I noticed you had your eye on the boxer the whole time. Am I sensing something here?"

"Not at all Master Ryu! I'm just surprised Boxing can match the Hajin mon style. Oh sweet Kami, is every martial art able to match up to Ninjistsu nowadays?"

"Ayane, you of all people should know that it takes a world class fighter to defeat even a moderately trained Mugen Tenshin Shinobi."

"I know, but those elite were overconfident, stupid and unreliable to my orders. I ordered them that I would finish Kasumi off myself but did they listen? No!"

"Not everyone appreciates true talent like yours, Ayane. Some people merely look at the surface and therefore do not know the person completely."

"In that case Master Ryu, we should stop them should they approach the Mugen Tenshin entrance by accident."

"I agree, but let Natsu through."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Ayane. I know what I'm doing."

"I pretty much hope so Master Ryu!"

Both Shinobi's disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Kyoto Bullet Train._

"I appreciate your help." Kasumi said in a sincere tone. "Now I'm truly in your debt."

"I just did what I had to do Kasumi, that's all." Natsu said. "I just don't like abandoning a good rival of mine to her death."

"Aww!" Sean mocked. "Wooks wike widdle Natsu's getting sentimental!"

"Shut up Sean!" Natsu retorted bitterly but in jest.

"Regardless , I thank you for saving my life. I will never forget that act of courage." Kasumi replied. "But can you introduce yourselves to me." She said to Oga and Furuichi. "Forgive me for saying but I'm not familiar with your faces."

"Tatsumi Oga." Oga responded. "And this is Creepichi." He pointed to Furuichi.

"Watch your step Oga!" Furuichi growled. "My proper name is Takayuki Furuichi, but you can call me Takayuki if you like." He winked.

Kasumi giggled. "I think I'll stick with Furuichi thank you."

Furuichi kept calm but inside he was shocked.

"Damn it all! One strike blown! I'm never gonna get close to that chest at this rate!"

"Pardoning our perverse friend." Sean exclaimed. "How did you find that baby anyway Oga?"

"Yeah. Now I'm curious." Natsu agreed with Sean. "How did you find the baby anyway?"

Kasumi didn't say a word. She just perked up and listened.

"How did I find the brat?" Oga replied. "Well, it goes like this.."

"Daaa(Here we go!)!"

"Oh Kami!" Furuichi thought. "Here it comes!"

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a handsome, cool and popular young man whom everyone looked up to."

A/N

**Furuichi: **Oga! Seriously! I will say this for the thousandth time now! As if! Who's kind hearted and popular again?!

**Oga: **Hmm?

**Furuichi: **Don't "hmm" me, ya' moron! You're getting the design wrong! In front of a hot girl too I might add!

**Berubo: **Eiii(*sigh*)!

**Furuichi: **(Points at Berubo) AND WHAT'S THAT LOOK FOR HUH?!

**Oga: **Furuichi ya' idiot. I'm trying to make an impression on these nice people, soo (grabs Furuichi in headlock) BREAK MY TRAIN OF THOUGHT AND I'LL BREAK YOUR HEAD!

**Berubo: **Daa(Word!)!

**Oga: **So faithful, readers tune in to episode 2, where we have a conflict of epic proportions! How will this affect Natsu? Who is his next opponent? What fantasies shall Furuichi have so I can shut him up?!

**Furuichi: **For the record Oga, that's not my fault! Every guy goes through this!

**Oga: **Your overly imaginative ideas speak differently.

**Furuichi: **SCREW YOU OGA!

**Oga: **So look out for "Episode 2: Shinobi of the Wind and a familiar friend?!". Any last words to the readers Berubo?

**Berubo: **Daaaabuuuuu(Read and review, pathetic human slaves!)


	3. Welcome to Mugen Tenshin!

**Episode 2: Welcome to Mugen Tenshin!**

A/N: So this story is picking up steam! Awesome! I would like to thank "Darksoul24" and "Strawberry Shortkake lover" (now known as Kasumi X Syzayel Aporro AKA: Rose.) for supporting this story. Your support is much appreciated guys! Also special thank you to "godofmadness43" and "Projekt-Z" for faving this story. You've really made my day! This chapter will also feature Oga's twisted take on how he picked up the demon kid. I hope you enjoy! Read and Review when you're done! Also a part from Projekt-Z's OC! Keep your eyes peeled! Also I'm well aware that "Dead or Alive 5" takes place 2 years after "Dead or Alive 4", so the first batch of chapters takes place after DOA4 but before DOA5.

_**Dead or Alive **_**belongs to Team Ninja and Temco. _Beelzebub _belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura and Shonen Jump. Zell Natsumoto belongs to _Projekt-Z_. I only own my OC's.**

_Kyoto Bullet Train_

"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a handsome, popular and cool young man whom everyone looked up to."

_Reality Flashback_

"_Screw you Oga!" The leader delinquent growled as Oga stood triumphantly over his usual victory._

"_Die!"_

"The kind hearted young man said this…."

_Reality Flashback_

"_Everyone grovel before me!"_

"Wait!" Sean extended his hand. "What kinda' gentleman says that line anyway?!"

"The badass kind Damone." Oga replied calmly.

"More like demented." Furuichi growled.

Kasumi and Natsu did not say a word and instead just listened.

"Anyway, as I was saying.."

_Reality Flashback_

"_We apologise for rising above our station Oga-kun." The leader delinquent grovelled. "We just saw you sleeping so helplessly! We thought this would be our chance!"_

"_It wasn't chance jackass." Oga reminded. "If it was anyone else's ass in my boots they'd be dead by now."_

"_Yeah." The leader delinquent cynically laughed. "Sure wished you were dead!" _

_Oga laughed manically, his grin looking like a demonic psychopath._

"The kind hearted young man.." Oga continued. "Went to do some washing up in the river."

_Reality Flashback_

_Oga dangled the leader delinquent by the legs and started to drown him without lifting his head out to breathe._

"_That dude is evil!" One lackey exclaimed._

Kasumi shuddered but kept a straight face. Oga may have saved her life, but she never knew that he was an absolute sadist who took joy in other people's pain. She tried to restrain herself from interrupting as she continued to listen.

Natsu on the other hand smacked his head in disbelief.

"Oga is seriously delusional if he if he's declaring himself a saint all of a sudden." Natsu thought. "Or perhaps he's playing the satirist while explaining his story. After all I do satire for a living so what the hell?"

Oga continued to tell his tale, "Then suddenly, there was a big guy floating across the river. The others ran the minute they saw him.

Furuichi and Sean yelled at the top of their lungs, "WELL DUH!"

Kasumi had to cover her ears as she scrunched up her face and closed her eyes. Apparently this was too much to handle even for one as tolerant as herself. Natsu on the other hand restrained himself from ranting.

"Pardon my intrusion Oga." Kasumi spoke meekly. "But did you get the baby from this man that was coincidently floating across the river?"

"Quite sharp aren't ya'?" Oga spoke with a small hint of surprise before returning to his emotionless mood. "The kind hearted young man however was not easily taken aback by fear."

"He's taking this joke too far!" Natsu whispered. Kasumi nodded in agreement.

"With a mighty pull, he hoisted the floating dude ashore!"

_Reality Flashback_

_He did. Oga inspected the big guy. He had a moustache, white t-shirt and pink shorts._

"_Wait pink?" Oga thought. "Seriously what kinda dude wears pink and a middle aged ass out of all people?"_

"Then.." Oga continued. "He split the man in half."

Kasumi, Natsu and Sean both had their mouths and eyes wide open in shock. Furuichi on the other hand just stared at his friend with an annoyed yet exaggerated look.

"Umm, Oga? Don't you think you need to enlighten these folks with your moronic misunderstanding?" Furuichi reminded him.

"Cool down guys!" Oga yelled immediately. "He was a friggin' transfer demon so how could I kill him?! No harm no foul right?"

"Da! WiiiDabah! (Listen to daddy ya maggots! )" Berubo gargled.

Kasumi, Natsu and Sean all took a deep breath and began to calm themselves. But Kasumi wore a look of concern.

"A Demon?" Kasumi thought. "Does that mean this baby is also one of them?"

"So long story short, the kind young man got the baby from the transfer demon and he's….well….he grew attached to me."

Sean and Natsu nodded their heads pretending to understand. They couldn't believe that this baby was in actuality a demon prince! Could they be facing something bigger and more sinister than usual? Furuichi however was not showing even a slight hint of surprise.

"Unfortunately, this demon lord never bothered to wipe out humanity. He….is a screw up basically"

"What Furuichi said basically" Oga said while looking out the window. "I still don't get why that bastard can't think of anything about his responsibilities and crap. And to send a child to earth is very irresponsible too!"

"Uhh, you're not one to talk Oga." Furuichi bitterly retorted.

The train reached their stop as it grinded to a halt.

"Well, Kyoto station. Here we are." Natsu took in. "Kasumi? Can you still stand?"

"I guess so." Kasumi meekly responded. "However I might need a bit of help in keeping steady."

She tried to get up but accidently fell down. The paralysation from the kunai still rendered her immobile from the lower half of her body. She still couldn't move her legs.

Natsu in swift movement caught Kasumi from the back.

"I guess not." Natsu sighed as he pulled her up. "Come on."

"Remind me why the hell you're suddenly acting the bishounen Natsu?" Sean rolled his eyes.

Natsu cringed in annoyance and frustration. He felt an urge to beat up his best friend but he once again restrained himself.

"Don't push your luck." Natsu evilly smirked.

"Don't worry man." Sean winked. "I won't."

_Kyoto Gardens_

Natsu, Kasumi, Sean, Furuichi and Oga stepped outside and took in the view of the village and mountainsides. The sight looked peaceful as if intertwining with nature itself. The cherry blossoms gave a sense of tranquillity. No matter how many times Kasumi had seen it, the petals never ceased to amaze her. Natsu took a long hard look. Now he could see why Kasumi chose the blossomed leafs as her trademark. It was a sign of her warm and emotional personality and also the irony of the many hardships she had to go through and ultimately face. Kasumi felt in her heart, somewhat lifted from her past burdens every time she paid a visit to Kyoto.

"Ehh, been there, seen it." Oga shrugged.

"Dabah! (Agreed!)" Berubo gargled.

"Well almost everyone." Kasumi thought.

Natsu walked on with Kasumi still leaning on him for support, unable to move her legs.

"Is this the clinic you mentioned Oga?" Natsu pointed to the small hut.

"Well, errr…" Oga scratched his head. "Don't all the effin' clinics in this place look the same anyway?"

"Dabu Dabah! (That's true)" Berubo raised his fist in agreement.

"THAT'S NOT THE CLINIC KUNIEDA SEMPAI MENTIONED GODDAMN IT!" Furuichi yelled at the top of his voice wearing a comedic look of annoyance. "YOU REALLY WANT AN A+ BABE TO STAY IN A CRAPPY HUT LIKE THIS?!"

Natsu and Sean both looked at Furuichi with an annoyed and irritated stare. An awkward silence was held, almost as if a bad stench was hovering above them. Kasumi on the other hand felt a mixture of emotions. She wasn't sure whether to blush, get angry or either. Her cheeks however were as red as tomatoes.

Oga sighed and punched Furuichi at the side of his head flooring him. "Do me a favour and shut up, you blockhead?!" Oga sighed with an irritated tone.

"Dabah Aiiii! (Screw you!)" Berubo pointed to Furuichi with a thumbs down.

"I'll help the perv up." Sean sighed as he hoisted the unconscious Furuichi on his shoulders.

Kasumi whispered very quietly. "Thank you, Oga."

Natsu, Kasumi and the others entered the hut. It was not much and it was quite small with only one bed but it did have the tools of any normal medical facility. Natsu steadily lifted Kasumi and gently put her in the centre bed.

"Well? Is there anyone here in this dump?!" Oga rolled his eyes while eating a packet of chips. "Whoever's running this place must have the brains of a goldfish anus!"

"Da!" Berubo menacingly gargled nodding his head.

"Calm down Oga." Kasumi weakly uttered. "At least he or she was enough kind to allow us shelter."

"And I think you have the brain of a dead sewer rat, Tatsumi." A young man entered the hut with an annoyed yet uncharacteristic polite look.

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO USE MY FIRST NAME GODDAMNIT!" Oga yelled furiously.

"Um Oga?" Furuichi shivered. "I think this guy means business. HE'S A DUDE RIPPED FROM DBZ FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

The young man with lightly tanned skin and long dark red hair sighed in irritation. He returned to his residence to find an annoying and crude delinquent with a naked baby on his back. "As if this world didn't have enough crazies, there's him." He thought.

What grabbed his attention though was the young man in the red jacket and Kasumi who was laying still from the lower half of her body. The other one on the other hand…..

"ZELL!" Sean enthusiastically cheered. "What's up buddy?!"

Natsu smacked his head in frustration. The red haired teen just shook his head. Sean? Of all people?! This was unbearable! "Oh, it's you Damone. You're still annoying."

"I TOLD YOU TO NOT TO REFER ME BY MY EFFIN' SURNAME DAMNIT!" Sean yelled at the top of his voice instantly changing emotions in a flash. "YOU KEEP FORGETTIN' I AIN'T JAPANESE!"

Zell Natsumoto shook his head, "You're still as annoying as ever Sean. Is that better?"

"Do you know him?" Kasumi and Natsu both said.

"Well we were college buddies." Sean scratched his head. "Needless to say it didn't go well."

"That uniform." Kasumi spoke to herself in curiosity. "Isn't he with the Shadow clan?"

"Are you the "Zell" that Sean keeps blabbering on about?" Natsu said with his trademark stoic look.

Zell smiled. "That I'am."

Natsu then pressed on to the more important matter at hand. "Are you also the one in charge of this clinic?"

Zell continued to wear an emotion of kindness; but Natsu and Kasumi knew all too well that even the nicest of emotions can easily snap into anger or fury when it came to a trained martial artist. And his posture looked like it could easily turn into a fighting stance if provoked.

"He's flowing like water even when he isn't going to fight." Natsu thought. "Impressive."

"Can ya' cut to the chase and tell me what ya' want ya' bastard?" Oga sighed in annoyance.

"We need you to tend to Kasumi's medical needs." Natsu said. "She's been paralysed from the bottom half of her body."

"Kasumi?" Zell inquired. "The princess of Mugen Tenshin herself." He then turned to Natsu. "I take it you were the one that ploughed through the Hajin Mon sect to save her life?"

"Okaaayyy?" Sean was confused. "Pay up! Were you watching the whole friggin' time?!"

"This situation is just over the effin' border now." Furuichi contemplated. "Even our encounter with the Behemoth division wasn't as serious!"

"As a matter of fact I was." Zell responded. "Your fight data was off the scale; on league with most of the DOA contestants. Hell, I'm surprised you didn't enter!"

"That tournament shows people the wrong way sometimes." Natsu shuddered. "Back to the topic. If you were watching, then I assume you knew Exhibition's true intentions?"

Sean sighed. "Well you were practically playing Solid Snake the whole time so you might as explain."

Zell's smile fell to an uninterested look. "That's no concern of yours. Anyway, you wanted me to help your friend right?"

"Basically." Natsu remained stoic and still but moving his toes ever so slightly.

"Tell you what." Zell retained a normal look to him this time. "I'll wager. Normally I pass on stuff like this. However, Kasumi means a lot to you…."

"Favour!" Natsu corrected him. "I was offering her help. Nothing more."

Kasumi didn't know what to say at this point. She knew Natsu wasn't a heartless person. No! She refused to believe that theory; but she did question herself a little bit. Did he only save her because he had to or because he cared secretly? From what she gathered, he fought with such determination and resolve yet he chooses to mask his true feelings.

"Much like Hayabusa to some extent." Kasumi thought to herself

For now, that had to wait for there were more important matters to press on at hand.

"Okay, favour." Zell corrected himself. "And also since Kasumi is also the target of interest to my superior, I will help her."

Natsu and Sean sighed in relief. Finally they were getting through to him!

"In one condition though." Zell added.

"What is it?" Natsu owned up.

Zell got into his fighting stance. "Since the Superior's caught interest of you and your abilities as well as the Princess's, I want you to show me what you got!"

Oga sighed. "Ya' know you do have a habit for making half-hearted deals ya' dimwit!"

"Dabuii! (Exactly!)" Berubo agreed.

"Fair enough." Natsu sighed as he shifted into his fighting stance. "Bring it on."

Before Natsu could even think about initiating the first attack. Zell struck first. His kicks were lighting fast disorientating Natsu with his mix of high and low blows. He then ended the combo with a roundhouse side kick sending Natsu back several feet, outside the hut.

"NATSU!" Kasumi cried. She tried moving but to no avail.

Sean however did not wear a look of concern at all. The same applied to the Rampaging Demon Ogre. Berubo's eyes once again lit up in admiration.

"Ohhh!" Berubo cooed.

Furuichi analysed with a serious look. "This guy fights like Kanzaki and Natsume except more…elegant? Could it be….?"

"Tae Kwon Do?" Natsu got up, spitting blood from his mouth. "Your kicks are quite impressive!"

"Ahh, you know of it?" Zell said with a smirk. "Judging from your stance, you play Bajiquan? Am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct." Natsu took to his stance. "However, that trick won't work on me twice! STAND STRONG!"

Sean smiled. "Same ol' buddy! Kick his ass for me will ya'?!"

Natsu charged at Zell and floored him with his shoulder technique. Zell got up quickly shrugging of the dirt as if it didn't affect him and smirked.

"Hey!" He smiled evilly.

Natsu gave a smirk that read that he was prepared and rained blow after blow on him without letting up.

Zell tried his best to block them but he suffered a few bone crushing blows that caused him to stagger. He had the same style as Kokoro but more powerful in terms of physical strength and endurance?

Zell rushed with a roundhouse kick only for it to be parried by Natsu as he stomped and went for a powerful palm punch. Zell anticipated this and used the momentum of his other leg to leap, kicking Natsu in the face.

Natsu got up quickly and wised up his fight plan. He dashed in with an elbow avoiding Zell's high kick. His elbow successfully connected catching Zell of guard as hit him counterpoint in the gut.

A/N: **_HIJI O HISEI!_ "Hiji o Hisei" is an advanced form of Bajiquan that requires muscular movement of the legs and hips as well as nimble footwork! Only greatly disciplined fighters are capable of performing this technique!**

Zell clutched his stomach as he started to crumple. Natsu took this opportunity to knee him in the stomach again. He then stomped, stepped forward and unleashed a palm punch to the midsection. Zell flew several feet back as he lay on the ground.

"You're better than this. I can tell!" Natsu said loudly. "GET BACK UP AND FIGHT ME!"

Zell smirked and charged towards Natsu raining kick after kick on him. Natsu suffered a few of them and was sent a few feet back.

"You are quite powerful Kaneshiro. Skilled I might add." Zell said with a surprised tone. "You know, I actually find it hard to believe you self-taught yourself the art of fighting!"

"Believe me. You have no idea how easier it actually is!" Natsu had a degree of enthusiasm in his voice which surprised Sean.

"Dude's never is this happy except when he's reviewing, training or both." Sean contemplated. "Maybe this journey will finally help him find peace within himself. Perhaps take his mind of the rough upbringing he has."

Sean looked with a smile, but it was counterweighted with a feeling of regret. He may never see his friend much now, if at all.

"But time does like to be a bastard eventually I suppose." He was lost deep in thought as well as watching the fight with anticipation.

Kasumi noticed Natsu's pattern, movement and strength during his fight with Zell as she wore a look, somewhat reminiscent of Admiration. Through each blow Natsu struck wielded determination, resolve and a deeper understanding of the world of martial arts.

"His spirits for battle is overwhelmingly high." Kasumi thought. "His level of conviction scares me almost. Never since Hayabusa-sama or Brother have I met a fellow fighter with such vigour."

Zell stopped and bowed. "You have proven yourself worthy Kaneshiro. As a reward I shall help the Mugen Tenshin princess with her paralysation problem."

"Mugen Tenshin?" Natsu thought. It was definitely the place that his mother mentioned when she trained in the mountainside close to that area. Sean on the other hand was clueless.

"Muge-wha?" Sean replied completely baffled.

"The hell's that place anyway?" Oga shrugged.

Furuichi suddenly snapped out of his serious mood and quickly went to his craziest level of expression yet.

"HELLO?! GET OUT MORE OGA!" Furuichi yelled. "IT'S THE PLACE OF HOT BABES GALORE! AYANE AND KASUMI! IMAGINE, MY VERY OWN HAREM!"

Furuichi wore a perverted smile that disgusted everyone in the room. Kasumi in particular was getting annoyed now.

"Furuichi-san?" Kasumi spoke in a quiet yet somewhat irritated tone. "Can you stop now? Please?"

Furuichi may have had a reputation of being a total creep but even he of all people knew when to stop in the end. "Sorry, my darling."

Kasumi smiled. "You are forgiven."

"I'm afraid that information is classified." Zell bluntly stated with his trademark uncharacteristic smile.

Furuichi and Sean bitterly muttered under their breaths in absoloute furiousness. "Just like every other stinkin thing nowadays!"

Oga put his hands behind his head and yawned. "Right! I'm effin' bored! Do you idiots wanna go for a walk or somethin'?"

Natsu sighed. "Sure thing."

"Whatever dude." Sean took a deep breath in combination with a yawn signifying tiredness .

"Dabu! (Let's go!)" Berubo pointed towards the mountainside.

Kasumi smiled but it had a mix of concern to it. "Be careful Natsu."

Natsu walked out with the others and gave a smile of reassurance.

"Don't worry. I will." With that, Natsu walked out with Oga and the others into the distance.

Kasumi wore a sad smile. A group of friends. It reminded her of a happy past that was now long gone. Before she became an exiled Ninja apparently hunted down by Ayane. She looked to the distance with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Zell asked.

Kasumi wiped her tear as she sniffed slightly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Zell began collecting his medical supplies as he began to tend to her injuries.

_Kyoto Mountainside, not too far from the bridge_

"Yuisu (Boring)!" Berubo sighed as he put his hand on his chin wearing a bored look.

Natsu on the other hand shared a different view from the Demon prince. "This is actually quite…..refreshing. It reminds me why I enjoy walking."

Sean had the same view as his friend as he walked with the group pressing forward. "Yeah. It does kinda feel tranquil now that you think about it."

"This somehow feels familiar." Oga reminded himself as he wore a thoughtful look. It wasn't so much a thoughtful look as it was a look of sheer cluelessness; even though that wasn't his intended emotion.

"Dumbass!" Furuichi muttered under his breath.

The four teenagers plus baby reached a wooden bridge with a rope for a railing. To the side of it was a waterfall and a river.

"Am I sure I'm not in Kunieda's place or anything?" Oga said. "This place does look familiar."

"Maybe you haven't stopped and considered that Kunieda doesn't have that rich of a home ya' moron?!" Furuichi bitterly retorted.

"This is as far as you all go!" A voice filled the air.

"To be honest, your voices all annoy me to death!" A younger and more feminine voice accompanied the other one.

"Huh?!" Natsu and Sean were baffled but kept alert.

A young man in his early twenties suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke. He was wearing a black suit complete with a pouch of Kunai's strapped to his legs, a sword sheath on his back and a black Ninja robe that covered the lower part of his face. He also had a muscular build that according to his suit, clearly showed.

"You're not serious?!" Sean was agape. "RYU HAYABUSA?! AS IN THE DUDE FROM "NINJA GAIDEN"?!

"How do you know my name?" Ryu spoke with a calm yet stern tone.

"Well, put it this way." Sean stated as he reached for his backpack. "You were actually one of the top badasses of the 8-bit era!"

He took out a copy of the NES Ninja Gaiden to which Hayabusa was on the cover except unlike the real one, his clothing was blue and somewhat generic. No trace of it had Kevlar or any type of bullet proof equipment.

"Was I really that irresponsible back in the day?" Ryu thought as he traced back to his first mission five years ago where he had been beating up nothing more than street punks.

Looking back, then suddenly reminded him; it's funny looking back to the day where he was nothing more than a generic superhero. Now he was an elite Shinobi that saved the world numerous times on multiple occasions.

"I see." Ryu spoke with an emotionless tone yet had a slight hint of surprise. He was really that famous outside the "Dead or Alive" tournaments?! Then it clicked. No wonder he was the most popular contestant in the gaming poll.

Ryu smiled at the irony of it although it didn't show because of his mask concealing his true emotions.

"So I take it you bozos were the ones that floored my elite squadrun?" A teenage woman appeared from purple butterflies.

Natsu instantly knew who she was. The purple hair and a cold standoffish demeanour. There was no mistaking it! That and she was also one of the most popular contestants of the "Dead or Alive" tournaments.

"Can't say I'm too proud of that act of courage unfortunately."

Natsu retained his fearless look. "You must be Ayane from the tournaments? Am I wrong?"

Ayane was a teenage Kunoichi who was sixteen years of age. She had purple hair that was mopped down slightly, with a leather Kunoichi uniform that was entirely coated in black. She also had a petite build similar to Kasumi that hid her true strength. At the moment she wore an impressed but somewhat nonchalant and cold look.

"Natsu Kaneshiro. Son of Akemi?" Ayane inquired.

Natsu widened his eyes in shock but controlled himself. "You know my mother?"

Ayane nodded. "I heard many stories about her through Lady Ayame and Master Shiden. I know you are her son particularly because your aura and your strength are somewhat familiar."

"Can ya' quit with the unnecessary plot twists and get to the point will ya'?!" Sean practically yelled.

Ayane glanced a cold look at Sean. Ryu on the other hand took over the conversation now.

"We will allow you to pass Kaneshiro." Ryu said. "However you three…" He pointed at Oga, Furuichi and Sean. "are trespassing. We implore you to leave, now."

Oga replied with the most intellectual answer he could muster.

"Huh?"

Berubo also wore a look of confusion. "Idabu? (What?)"

Furuichi on the other hand grasped the situation like a normal person would.

"Oga? Maybe you should stop and consider the fact that THERE ARE EFFIN' NINJAS COMING TO KILL US?!"

Ayane immediately performed a sharp kick to Furuichi's neck paralysing his nervous system. The white haired fantasiser fainted almost immediately.

"You didn't need to go that far Ayane." Ryu sounded slightly shocked.

"It's okay Master Ryu." Ayane stated calmly. "That kick knocked him out only because he was shocked before I struck. It's only a minor symptom so he'll wake up in due time."

Ryu sighed. Ayane could be out of control at times, but at least her somewhat ruthless actions had some sense of self control if likely any at all.

Berubo on the other hand was impressed with Ayane and reached out his hand. "Ohhhhh (Amazing!)! DA! (Fight!)"

"Berubo?" Oga replied with a surprised look.

"Sean?" Natsu said. "What do you think is the best due course of action?"

"Agghh!" Sean mockingly replied. "My brains! Speak normal will ya'? Okay, here's the plan. Go through the entrance and we'll take care of badass here and the purple broad. Alright?"

"Huh?!" Ayane's tone of voice was now suddenly cold and furious yet had a hint of sorrow. "That was a low blow you hideous animal!"

Ryu sighed while putting his hand on his forehead. This was obviously not going as planned.

Natsu walked past Ayane before he looked back. "Come back alive. Okay?"

Sean smiled. "Don't worry dude. It's me of all people so of course I'm coming back in one piece!" He smirked. Natsu took the hint and walked on as he disappeared from view.

"Interesting." Oga thought with a regular yet evil smile.

"Come at me!" Oga held out his hand to Ryu. "I'll fight you like this."

Ryu sighed. "Put down the baby Oga and we'll fight fairly."

"You mean this little bastard?" Oga replied. "He may not look it, but he's pretty gutsy!"

"DABAH (CHARGE!)!" Berubo roared in a gargled voice.

"Then I don't have a choice." Ryu assumed his fighting stance. "And since that baby is a Demon Prince, I will show no restraint."

Oga did his trademark evil smile as he and Hayabusa begun to trade fists.

Ayane drew out her Fuma Kodachi. "You'll regret that remark!"

Sean sighed as he took out his shotgun. "Well you can't win em' all can ya'?" He sighed.

"Prepare yourself!" Ayane took her fighting stance.

Sean took a deep breath as he charged and fired.

_Mugen Tenshin Village_

The serene landscape of a Ninja village was all Natsu could see. To him from what he could gather in so far, this was the past brought back to life. There were huts all around the place. No sign of anything technological or anything that was common to the present day was there.

"It looks peaceful." Natsu took in. "Then why do I have a feeling of uncertainty all of a sudden?"

A black figure suddenly dropped in with a sword intending to kill. Natsu narrowly avoided the killing blow by dive rolling out of the way. He then looked to his jacket. It was slightly torn. Natsu sighed in annoyance as he got up.

"You may have escaped last time boy!" The Shinobi spat. "But this time we will destroy you for good! You interrupted our duties! Pay with your life!"

Several more Shinobi appeared along with their leader, swords drawn. Natsu assumed fighting stance.

Natsu made the first move. He drew his sword and sliced their weapons in half in one clean movement. Natsu then sheathed his and started the attack. Narrowly avoiding a punch from one Ninja, Natsu elbowed him in the gut causing him to crumple. He then parried another Shinobi's kick and pushed with both of his palms flooring him.

More and more Ninja continued to press on the attack with Natsu desperately struggling. He blew the last Shinobi away with a spinning shoulder strike sending him several feet back. Natsu stomped and unleashed a palm punch to the midsection of another Shinobi, causing him to be knocked back.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared.

To the Ninja, it was the voice of a person they all knew too well. A young man appeared before Natsu. He was wearing a Shinobi uniform with the Mugen Tenshin logo at the back, he also had a sword with a sheath on his back and had copper hair; very similar to Kasumi.

"Master Hayate!" The ninja bowed before him.

Another thing that Natsu absolutely hated. Loyalty. All his High School life he detested serving or working with anyone, mostly because he thought it blockaded his true progress. So when he saw the Ninja bowing down to this man, Natsu instantly disliked him from the get go. He also detested Ninja's for not being true Martial artists, but after meeting Kasumi; now he was not so sure anymore.

"Leave." The copper haired man said with a firm voice. "I'll deal with him."

The Ninja bowed and disappeared.

"Natsu Kaneshiro." The young man known as Hayate said. "I've heard a lot about you from your mother."

Natsu remained stoic. "Who are you?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself." Hayate bowed. "My name is Hayate, 18th Master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja clan."

Natsu immediately clicked and pieced together the puzzle. The ginger hair, the same honourable demeanour. Could it be?!

"Are you in any way related to Kasumi?" Natsu deducted.

Hayate's face fell. Family to him was an uncomfortable subject. Especially considering the fact that Kasumi had to fight for her survival almost every single day at the hands of Ayane.

"Yes…I'am her older brother." His head hung low. "You were the one that saved her life before, correct?"

"I may be." Natsu replied. "And what about my companions? What are you going to do with them now that I found out that you were the one in charge here?!"

Hayate hung his face even lower. The last thing he wanted to do was to aggravate Akemi's son. To do that would bring shame to Ayame, his mother and he could not bear that.

"They will have to be put on trial. And if they can't plead their case…" Hayate gulped. "executed." The last word he found difficult to say. Hayate would not do this to anyone usually as he was not a cold hearted man inside, but his responsibilities as clan leader spared no thought for friends or treasured companions.

"I see." Natsu said with a bitter and somewhat disgusted tone although he remained emotionless. He then shifted into his fighting stance. "I see now what you are capable of. Believe me when I say that you disgrace everything Martial arts stand for! I will fight you and prove the error of your judgement."

Hayate took a deep breath and assumed his Tenjin Mon stance. "Very well. I will also judge whether my sister's right in trusting you! PREPARE!"

Both fighters yelled their battle cries as they ran towards each other in fury, closing the distance.

A/N:

**Furuichi: **Aww my head! *gets up* Where the hell am I?!

**Oga: **Ahh, Furuichi ya' blockhead! You're awake! Unfortunately.

**Berubo: **Dabu (Agreed!)!

**Furuichi: **HUH?! Why did the fight stop all of a sudden?!

**Oga: **Because it's the author's notes ya' moron! And this idiot of a writer is paying a profitable amount of cash to do this crappy job that clearly isn't worthy for someone as intelligent, humble and a fine lumberjack as me!

**Furuichi: **The only job you qualify for is A+ in "Jackass" class!

**Oga: **So tune in to the next episode of "Dead or Alive Alpha" as I take on this black Ninja dude. I kinda forgotten his name. And also Natsu takes on some other weird Ninja dude. Ya' know what screw it! Tune in next time to "The Journey Begins" where we beat the tar outta these losers!

**Furuichi: **Also, will Kasumi, the hottest babe ever make a huge comeback and save us all?!

**Oga: ***punches Furuichi flooring him* Shut up Creepichi! And that's all we have today! Any last words to the readers Berubo?

**Berubo: **Dabah Dabah (Read, Review, and milk!)!


	4. The Journey Begins!

**Episode 3: The Journey Begins**

A/N: I'll admit I focused a tad too much on the dialogue during Episode 2 so for that I apologize. So I hope Episode 3 is a chance to redeem myself in this regard. Sorry for the long wait people! Anyway, this chapter will contain epic fights including the most powerful delinquent in all of Ishiyama (Tatsumi Oga) versus the Ultimate Super Ninja (Ryu Hayabusa)! Enjoy! And a big freakin' salute to _Kasumi X Szayel Aporro_ (formerly known as _Strawberry Shortkake Lover _AKA: Rose!) Chatwise she'll be sorely missed. *sniffs*.. Once again, I'm aware that _Dead or Alive 5 _is two years after _Dead or Alive 4, _so the first twenty chapters takes place between these two games.

_**Dead or Alive **_**belongs to Team Ninja and Temco. _Beelzebub _belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura and Shonen Jump. Zell Natsumoto belongs to _Projekt-Z._ I only own my OC's.**

_Mugen Tenshin Entrance. The wooden bridge_

The Mugen Tenshin entrance was nothing short of beautiful. The wooden bridge that led entrance to the village had a good first impression with its magnificent waterfall, representing the hymns of tranquillity that soothed even the most stoic of people. If you were Tatsumi Oga on the other hand, you just saw an opportunity to kick ass and in this case, beating up the "Super Ninja" known as Ryu Hayabusa.

Oga rushed to Hayabusa. Before Hayabusa had a chance to unleash the first move, Oga grabbed his leg and spun him around with a sadistic grin.

"HELL THROW!" Oga yelled.

"Wiii! (DIE!)" Berubo gargled in combination.

With the final swing, Oga let go, causing Hayabusa to fly off a considerable distance. Then, in a flash, before Hayabusa could even crash into the rocky wall, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Oga and Berubo looked in a state of shock!

"HUH?!" Oga yelled. "Why didn't nobody tell me this dude could teleport and crap?!"

"Hadabu?!(The hell?!)" Berubo gasped trying to grasp the situation.

In a puff of smoke teleporting to Oga's position, Hayabusa suddenly appeared. Before Oga could even comprehend the situation, Hayabusa did a backflip kick to Oga's chin causing him flip upwards. The Super Ninja then completed the attack by flipping forward with an axe kick to the back of the head causing Oga to crash into the ground with a cold, hard thud!

Oga yelled as he grabbed Hayabusa by the leg being able to surprisingly lift his whole body weight as he got up.

"I'm not in the mood to be pissed off buddy!" Oga growled as he lifted Hayabusa and slammed him down in an arch again and again!

Hayabusa tried to hold off the searing pain growing in his forehead. Ayane feared what Oga could do and now he could clearly see why! Keeping his cool, Hayabusa released himself from Oga's grip forcefully, side flipping back into a crouching position.

"You are as powerful as they say." Hayabusa said with a shocked expression. "Your style however is notably sloppy and unrefined."

"Technique shmecknique!" Oga shrugged. "I just use what works."

"DABAH! (Damn Straight!)" Berubo raised his fist.

Hayabusa frowned. "Face me!"

Oga put on an evil smile as he and Hayabusa charged towards each other. Oga raised his right fist whereas Hayabusa held to his Ninja stance.

"NIN!"

_Mugen Tenshin Village_

"GAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Hayate was blown away as he tumbled backwards. Natsu who was once holding his Shoulder technique position returned to his normal fighting stance. Natsu then suddenly faltered and began to breathe heavily, cupping his knees. Hayate, just opposite him struggled to gain focus. Crimson red both flowed from their lips with their faces slightly bruised. The fighters stared at each other with a look a fury.

"You are skilled no doubt." Natsu admitted.

Hayate finally gulped some air back into his lungs. "Well you are facing the leader of the Mugen Tenshin after all!" He tried to force a smile. The teen in the red jacket however was not amused at all.

"Precisely why I dislike you." Natsu countered. "Loyalty poisons your right of free will."

"He may be powerful but he is also slightly naïve. Not to mention he's quite intemperate as well." Hayate contemplated, crimson red now flowing from his bottom lip slightly.

"Is this all you have?!" Natsu yelled with a hot blooded tone to his voice. "Get on with it and attack me!"

Hayate spat blood as he smirked.

"Don't grow overconfident Kaneshiro!"

Both fighters charged at each other. Hayate lashed out a high roundhouse kick. Natsu anticipated this and ducked, performing the elbow technique to the Shinobi's gut causing him to stumble. Staggering backwards, Hayate regained his balance and teleported behind Natsu.

The teenage fighter did not question himself as he kept alert yet in a calm demeanour. He paced himself and breathed out. With a flash, Hayate appeared in a puff of wind. Natsu had a chance to turn around, but before he could unleash a single blow Hayate jabbed Natsu in the face twice. He then pulled back dodging Natsu's double palm technique and responded with his own. With a sharp kick to the face, Natsu was sent flying upwards. With swift movement, seemingly at wind speed and elbowed the airborne Natsu in the back, hard!

**A/N: **_**KURETSUO!**_** Kuretsuo is one of Tenjin Mon's brutal grappling techniques! As the fighter grabs an opponent, he kicks the opponent up into the air, then with the right timing of wind teleportation moves forward and strikes with an elbow to the spine! It is a high level technique of Tenjin Mon that when used with great timing makes the damage of this move unspeakable!**

With a gasp, Natsu fell and lay still.

_Mugen Tenshin Bridge_

Sean and Ayane both grabbed their weapons and began to duel. Ayane jumped over Sean and began to throw kunai after kunai at him. Sean just smirked and fired, his rounds blowing up the weapons in the process.

"Is that all ya' got you purple broad?!" Sean smirked evilly.

Unbeknownst to Sean, Ayane smirked. "This brat's overconfidence will be his undoing!"

"Do you plan to give up?!" Ayane said in a mock flirty tone.

"Shut up and get exorcised!" Sean growled! He was not going to give in, and to a bratty teenage Kunoichi of all people.

"Almost like errrrr…. Narumi? Wait, that's kinda unfair." Sean thought.

Ayane suddenly burst out of the smoke and went into her fighting stance. Sean smirked and charged. Ayane spun in quick movement, pelting the boxing prodigy with elbow attacks. Sean struggled to block as he staggered. Ayane's elbow strikes hit most of his ribs causing him to back off in pain. Despite his situation however, Sean gave a confident smirk. He was not going to lose! No matter what!

"Come back alive huh?" Sean contemplated with a jokey grin. "You owe me, ya' warrior obsessed bastard!"

As the battle ensued, Sean found an opening during Ayane's offensive attack pattern and capitalized on it. Dodging her roundhouse chop at a split second Sean did his famed beat combo as he planted several hard hitting punches to Ayane's stomach as well as the face in one continuous combo. In seven hits, Ayane flew backward several feet before back flipping into her crouching position, panting.

"As expected, he's strong. No; possibly more." Ayane thought. "I have to keep my distance."

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" Sean yelled. "Are we done with the hugging and the analysing?! I thought this was fighting, not freakin' study time!"

Ayane simply huffed at the boxing prodigy's taunts. She knew flamboyant people all too well. Once he runs his mouth, it's all over.

"Funny. While you are blabbering your mouth; all you're doing is teaching me how to defeat you!"

Sean simply shrugged off the remark, while holding his ribs a little. "Take your best shot kid!"

"Huh." Ayane mocked. "The only kid I see is you!"

Sean rushed up to Ayane as she moved to a position that represented a look somewhat reminiscent of a pouncing tiger. Sean threw a punch. Ayane weaved to the side, and jumped. While Airborne, the female Tengu spun, kicking Sean in the face twice with a double roundhouse causing him to slip and fall off the bridge. Sean's yells were barely audible, even as Ayane jumped after him.

_The Hut_

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Hold still Kasumi!" Zell growled impatiently as he extracted the last bit of paralysation liquid from Kasumi's legs. The Kunoichi whimpered in pain. The process was excruciatingly tense. Kasumi almost lost some of the blood from her leg in the process.

"You can move now." Zell grumbled in annoyance. Kasumi tried moving with her legs. One of them twitched, then her leg. Soon, she was able to walk with no problems.

As Kasumi finally returned to her standing position for the first time in hours, she walked slowly to the entrance before turning her head, "Thank you for everything Zell-San." Kasumi bowed with a light smile.

Zell once again smiled uncharacteristically. "Don't mention it. Just be grateful it wasn't someone else lest they have my head!"

Kasumi giggled a bit before her thin smile fell to bear a thread of concern. "I have to go."

At the same time, Zell's face fell as he instantly frowned. It was not a look of concern. It felt more like annoyance and agitation.

"Are you serious?" Frowned Zell.

"I'm serious." Kasumi replied calmly but it could not hide her concern and sorrow. She got Natsu mixed up in her situation, all because of her carelessness.

"My fault." She looked down. Zell held a loose grin. It didn't help matters much but he had to try anyway.

He put his hand to her shoulder and spoke a voice of concern. "Listen to me. You're not safe if you go after them! You were lucky to survive that day! What if they catch you? Remember that you are a Ronin and dangerously close to Mugen Tenshin territory I might add!"

Kasumi turned back with a gasp. "Mugen Tenshin?! That's where they went?!" She clasped a hand over her mouth. "Kami-Sama!" Her tone held a hint of worry with a mix of inner guilt. How could she be so ignorant?!

Zell sighed. At this point, there was nothing he could do. Kasumi was going to risk her life either way. Plus it would jeopardise his mission objective. But the girl was very adamant in risking her life to confront her brother.

"So are going for the creep or the dude I fought earlier?" Zell fiddled with his hair as he spoke.

Kasumi giggled slightly at Zell's comment. "I think the latter."

"Riiiiiggghhhht" Zell rolled his eyes jokingly in a way so that even Kasumi couldn't see. "I'll watch over and if you screw up, well….."

Kasumi's face was filled with willpower and a hidden determination burning within. "I won't. I promise you." With that said, Kasumi teleported away leaving behind Sakura petals in her wake.

Zell sighed. "Kami. The hell have I done?!"

Suddenly, a comlink rung. Zell took in a deep breath and begun to pick up.

"You just had to let your target go, didn't you Zell?" A mature feminine voice was spoken and it crept into Zell's apparently false guilty demeanour.

"Superior, you know I didn't have a damn choice!" Zell gritted his teeth in frustration. "The girl is just too stubborn! And she's after the Hakkyouku-Ken dude as well of all people!"

"Hmm? Natsu I believe?" She questioned.

"Yeah. Him." Zell replied. "Hard to believe that one martial artist can be known in such a short time."

"Not quite Zell." The woman from the comlink responded. "It's actually revealed that he's made an apparent name for himself. The Wandering Soul I believe? Zell? Never mind. I want you to follow Kasumi and see what she's up to! Oh and Zell?"

"What?"

"Do not screw this up!"

Zell grumbled obviously more annoyed at Kasumi rather than his superior. "Roger that." He hung up as looked into the distance.

"Where did I go wrong?" Zell muttered as he teleported away in a puff of smoke.

_Mugen Tenshin Entrance_

Now in her blue Kunoichi outfit, Kasumi leaped swiftly and gracefully through the trees. The Mugen Tenshin grounds. Ever since she was now a Ronin, she was no longer allowed back in her home. Even now she was risking her life by coming back, but she had to.

"Where is he?" Kasumi pondered in frustration. She could see the bridge! She was almost there! Just a few more leaps and…

Kasumi landed swiftly on the ground. So far so good. The area looked peaceful and quiet, but that didn't whither Kasumi's guard. She knew all too well that even the quietest of situations can break up into an uproar and when it came to her situation, the presumption was usually correct. A few shurikens flew to Kasumi's direction. She spotted them in an instant and made an effort to dodge them with proper timing unlike last time.

Kasumi performed a front flip in an attempt to dodge the incoming projectiles, with one very nearly grazing her back. Kasumi assumed a crouching position before standing up and got into her Tenjin Mon Stance.

"Ayane?" Kasumi's meek and mellow voice spoke quietly.

"Wrong answer, Princess!" A gruff male voice spoke from the trees.

Kasumi secretly cursed her luck. She was hoping to confront her sister face to face! Her meek tone faltered but remained normal. "I'm not here to fight. Please. Let me pass."

"Do you really think we'd make exceptions for you "Runaway"!" The Hajin Mon Shinobi spat from the shadows. "DIE!"

Several Shinobi leaped from the woods surrounding Kasumi, all drawing out their weapons. Kasumi in an instant hesitantly drew out her Wakasashi from her scabbard. Her blade looked slightly shorter compared to the other Ninja's Katanas. A tear fell from the Kunoichi's eyes.

"Why?!" Her face read a look of fury

The Ninja charged at the Ronin with their weapons held high as Kasumi prepared herself. One Hajin Mon Shinobi aimed for her stomach in which she deftly avoided, and side kicked him in the spine causing him to fly back. A blade then at the same moment swung high in an attempt to behead Kasumi. At that split second Kasumi narrowly avoided the slash, spun and stabbed the Shinobi in the stomach with precision.

The Shinobi's outfit began to leak profusely of red. Kasumi pulled out her blood-stained blade and begun to weave a pattern. Kasumi had a petite build and her speed matched her physique, something that her opponents very much lacked. Tried as they might, the Hajin Mon Ninja could hold their own against the former Princess of Mugen Tenshin's graceful movement. Kasumi sweeped kicked knocking her opponent down and finally ended his life with a stab. More and more Ninja came with the intent of killing the runaway Kunoichi. Kasumi gracefully moved in a pattern that represented a dance. In one movement she chopped a Shinobi in the back of the neck and then made her way for the kill.

Until there were no more, the deed was done.

The fight was over.

The ground was now soaked with the colour of murder. Kasumi wore a look of guilt, sadness and grief. Also within her was mixed advocacy. She lashed out in unnecessary rage. Kasumi was consumed with anger for a moment. Angered at the fact her own family had marked her for death; yet at the same time she felt remorse. Self-pity. Kasumi didn't mean to kill them. As harsh as they were, they were still family; at least to her.

The very thought of killing her own kinsman felt mortifying. Tormented at the sight of what she did, Kasumi fell on her knees and wept uncontrollably.

"Something the matter?"

Kasumi wiped her tears to find Zell standing beside her.

"I…..I…" Kasumi choked on her tears.

Zell placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. "Don't feel upset. Okay? The important thing is you've managed."

"Managed?" Kasumi wept. "I killed them. Innocent Shinobi."

Zell somewhat gave reassurance. "Look, you acted in reasonable self-defence. Those Ninja's were gonna kill you anyway so what could you do? Would you rather die at their hand instead?"

Kasumi dried her tears. "Given the situation, I would."

Zell patted her shoulder. "Come on. How would your friend and more importantly rival feel? They deserved it. They were going to kill you, what could you do hmm?"

"Natsu wouldn't kill them. He wouldn't have gone out of control as I did now!" Kasumi countered, her face welling up with tears.

Zell took in a deep breath. "Maria? The hell have you gotten me into?!" He mumbled to himself.

He patted her shoulder. "Come on."

Kasumi wiped her tears. "Alright." She now gathered up her remaining courage and decided to press on. She smiled slightly as Zell teleported away. If there was one thing that she was grateful for as a Ninja, it was to press on no matter the odds.

Taking a deep breath, Kasumi began to make her way to the bridge.

_Mugen Tenshin Bridge_

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH !"

Hayabusa may have had Oga outmatched in proper technique but he never expected an opponent of this calibre! When it came to brute force and tenacity, Oga took the bet plain and simple.

"Jibiii! (Charge!)" Berubo gargled as Oga rushed in. Hayabusa tried his best to counter his blows but Oga blew through them as if they were nothing. At the same time, Hayabusa managed to strike Oga in the pressure points mainly targeting the ribs as he was mainly vulnerable from that area.

Oga and Hayabusa were both panting and gasping for breath.

"You…are…..quite….skilled; for a juvenile…but your firm belief on power alone will be….your…downfall!" Hayabusa hood cleverly disguised the amount of bruises sustained during their fight. Oga on the other hand was covered with grazes, cuts, dirt and grit but his sadistic face of pleasure still remained.

"What's….so…..funny?" Hayabusa muttered.

"Ahh nothing ya' sack of shit." Oga replied . "You wanted a fight so here we are, blockhead!"

"DABAH!(Agreed!)"

Hayabusa once again frowned. "Enough of your idle chatter! Prepare yourself!"

Oga rushed towards Hayabusa with a very sloppy looking straight punch. Normally Hayabusa could counter this with ease. The only trouble was that Oga had insane speed to compensate for this. Hayabusa was again smacked in the face, but managed to react quickly and respond with two quick rib blows causing Oga to stumble. Hayabusa then attempted a twin roundhouse kick only for Oga to duck and respond with a fast uppercut. Hayabusa this time intercepted and avoided Oga's potentially fatal blow. The two continued to brawl and scrap for a while until they heard a voice familiar to them.

"HAYABUSA-SAN!"

Kasumi raced towards to the bridge only to see Hayabusa and Oga continue to duel in a brutal fist fight.

"Oh yeah, Ninja girl and crap." Oga replied without looking.

"Kasumi!" Hayabusa yelled. "Stay back!"

"Please stop this!" Kasumi yelled.

Hayabusa punched Oga with such force, the delinquent ended up being sent several miles crashing into a rock headfirst.

"I'll be fine! Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"Natsu is in the village. He's…..fighting against Hayate."

Kasumi covered her mouth and gasped. "He's….fighting…..brother?"

Hayabusa sighed. He obviously shared the same concern. "I'm afraid so. I didn't really foresee something such as this!"

He shook his head as he contemplated silently. "Hayate. You still act on emotion. Why can't you understand that this could be your downfall!"

A figure landed on the bridge now suddenly glowing with demonic energy. The figure held a grin that read evil a lot more evidently than normal.

"I'M NOT DONE YET YOU BASTARD!"

"WOAAAHHHHH! (DIE YOU SISSY!)"

Oga glowed red with demonic energy, the strange marking on his arm glowing with a hellish aura; the Zebul Spell. Berubo also growled with him having the same aura as his demonic parent.

Hayabusa was shocked but still kept his cool. He shifted into his fighting stance. "Kasumi! GO! NOW!"

Kasumi at first was hesitant but in the end, she knew what she was here for. She nodded hesitantly as she ran on.

Hayabusa turned to Oga finally. "Kaiser de Emperanna Beelzebub IV! You will experience the cleansing flames of the Hayabusa clan!"

"Spare me the philosophical crap you stupid sack of old shit!" Oga growled menacingly as he stepped forward slowly. "Fight me!"

Both fighters charged at each other but Oga in the end was the faster one. With a fast swipe he grabbed Hayabusa by the scruff of the neck, jumped up and prepared for the final blow.

"OGA KISS-THE-DIRT GRAVITY FALCON PUUUUUUNNNNNCCCHHHHHH!"

"WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! (LOVELY!)" Berubo growled.

With a simple yet powerful and effective straight punch, the overall force of the attack caused Hayabusa to fall off the bridge faster than a rocket. Oga laughed menacingly knowing he had triumphed. As Oga plummeted down along with him, he was surprised that he didn't find Hayabusa's body.

By sheer coincidence, Hayabusa appeared in a swirl of leaves and grabbed Oga by the waist and spun upside down, effectively pile driving him in the river headfirst.

**A/N: **_**IZUNA OTOSHI! **_**Izuna Otoshi is a common Hayabusa style Ninjutsu technique used by Ryu Hayabusa frequently! As the fighter grabs his opponent in mid-air by the waist, he turns the opponent upside down and plummets downward in a spiral motion similar to wrestling powerbombs. It is a high level Ninja technique that when applied with the correct force of momentum makes this move terminable!**

Hayabusa flipped away gracefully and fluidly as Oga's lower body fell down with a cold hard crash. Slowly Oga got up, his fist burring red hot with flame. He growled demonically.

"NOW YOU'VE CROSSED THE LINE BASTARD! DOING A CHEAPSHOT ON ME ISN'T FUN AT ALL!"

"WORRRRRNNNNNAAAAA! (DIE!)"

Hayabusa growled. "If that's the way to go then…." He prepared his Ninpo burst.

"ZEBEL BLAAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTT!"

Oga's punch of demonic aura clashed with Hayabusa's ninpo causing the area to explode from the sheer destruction these two spells created.

_Mugen Tenshin Village_

The villagers looked in awe as they saw the leader of the clan battle with a mysterious, more modern challenger. Hayate and Natsu duelled for supremacy as their fight sparked to new intensity.

Natsu stepped forward and yelled a battle cry with a palm punch that caused Hayate to stumble backward a bit. In an instant Hayate jumped up and bombarded Natsu with two aerial roundhouse kicks with the second one hitting Natsu's face. Natsu and that instant went spiralling backwards, landing face first into the ground.

"You did tell me to give me my best shot! Now you have paid the price of your ignorance! Do you now wish to forfeit Kaneshiro?!" Hayate held a look of concern, but also had a bit of a sadistic streak with it. Winning to him seemed like….guilty pleasure.

Natsu struggled to get up, with him bleeding heavily from his mouth. "Damn!" He thought. "Was everyone…..going easy on me this whole time?!" With his fist, he punched the ground causing the ground to crack. His hand also leaked blood from the impact.

Slowly, he stood up wobbly and got into his fighting stance. "NOT YET!"

With a roar Natsu charged towards Hayate and unleashed a very powerful low kick disorientating the Shinobi by the ankle. Before Hayate even had time to contemplate his injury, Natsu immediately followed up by stomping, smashing Hayate with a shoulder attack. Soon thereafter, he immediately moved to the back used his shoulder technique again causing Hayate to stumble. Finally, in quick motion he stepped forward and elbowed Hayate in the spine twice. To complete this onslaught he ended with a double palm.

Hayate was floored, the bone crushing attacks of the Hakkyouku-Ken prodigy taking their toll. He was able to get up quicker than Natsu did however, his face turning red hot.

"NO MORE FOOLING AROUND!"

With a flash Hayate lashed out in a fit of rage blowing Natsu in the stomach. He didn't stop there. He kneed Natsu in the chin and flipped behind him. Hayate then in a flash flipped alongside Natsu with the pressure of his arm delving into his neck. Natsu in an instant vomited blood from his mouth as the villagers looked in shock. Hayate then in a flash picked up Natsu and blew him in the stomach, which caused him to crumple.

Natsu got up very weakly and assumed fighting stance. "I'm…not…finished…"

He rushed up to Hayate and immediately caught him off guard which caused the Shinobi to tumble backward several feet backward. Hayate crashed into a tree which caused his mouth to leak profusely of blood.

"NATSU! BROTHER!"

Natsu instantly knew who that meek voice belonged to. Kasumi leaped and showed herself in front of the Hakkyouku-Ken prodigy and also her beloved brother.

"Kasumi?" Hayate thought with a shocked look cleverly disguised with his calm demeanour.

"Brother?" Kasumi said in shock as she covered her mouth. The villagers of the Mugen Tenshin turned their glance to Kasumi somewhat glaring daggers at the Nunekin.

"You shouldn't be here." Hayate's voice faltered, as if he was silently weeping.

"You healed…." Natsu faltered obviously struggling to stand still.

"Natsu…" Kasumi turned to the teen and tried to hold him still. "Hold on."

"Kasumi." Hayate said stepping forward. "Why did you come back?!"

"To see if Natsu was okay. And to see you as well…..Hayate."

"I'm…not…finished…!" Natsu responded very weakly. Although he had the determination to fight seething through his eyes, it was quite clear that he lacked the condition to fight.

"Natsu!" Kasumi replied with a dose concern as she held him still. "Rest. We may visit mother. Perhaps she can tend to your wounds."

Hayate said nothing. A group of Shinobi gathered around swords drawn. A Nunekin dared invade their territory?! The treachery was almost unbearable!

"Stand down." A quiet voice spoke through the air.

"But Master Hayate…."

"Stand down. Now." Hayate spoke again with firmness in his voice. All the Shinobi had no choice but to sheath their weapons, and bow in respect before leaving.

"Follow me." Hayate spoke quietly. Kasumi and Natsu slowly nodded their heads as they slowly followed him.

Before they could step into the Royal home, two figures emerged from the gates albeit limping.

"CAN YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON?! AT LEAST LET ME…..see Ayane this once?"

"SHUT UP YOU CREEP! AUUGH!"

The figures that emerged, were revealed to be none other than Hayabusa and Ayane. The violet haired kunoichi emerged, cuts bruises and clutching a fractured rib. With her was an unconscious body revealing it to be Sean. Ayane tossed Sean towards as he fell like a rug.

"Goddamn it!" Natsu growled. "You broke your promise you moron!"

Hayabusa on the other hand looked terrible. His hood was torn off revealing his long hair to be a tangled mess and his face showing signs of bleeding heavily. Like Ayane, he tossed the unconscious Oga to the floor.

"OGA!" Furuichi yelled as he rushed to Oga's aid.

"Dabu? (Oga?)" Berubo rocked the unconscious Oga back and forth.

"RYU!" Hayate yelled as he rushed to his friend's aid. "AYANE!"

Hayabusa slightly staggered but otherwise spoke clearly. "I'm fine, Hayate. Thank you for your concern."

"We're…..gnnnngghh….doing alright…even if the delinquent….proved…to be…a….problem." Ayane groaned in pain.

"Ryu. Get Ayane and yourself to the infirmary right away! Do you have any spare herbs and healing equipment?"

Hayabusa nodded.

"Good. Get yourselves fixed. I'll see what to do with these two."

Kasumi meekly spoke up. "Hayate. In all fairness; they did help save me. Owe them their lives at the very least!"

Hayate shook his head. "I can't deny that act of courage; however they did help a runaway Ninja. Hayate hesitated. "But….."

Natsu bitterly spoke, coughing as he did so. "Get to the point!"

"Since you are currently an exiled Ninja…..I guess I could let this one slide." Hayate came to a decision, glaring at Natsu irritably as he did so to which Natsu responded with an equally menacing look.

"Natsu? Hayate? Calm down. Please?" Kasumi spoke kindly and quietly.

Hayate sighed, the kind words of his younger sister taking their toll. Natsu on the other hand followed her advice without showing any form of emotion.

"Shall we visit Mother?"

Natsu felt a jolt of guilt within him. He didn't know why but he somehow did. Then again, his aloof nature meant he didn't get the idea of living with parents.

Natsu grumbled. "Go ahead."

_Mugen Tenshin, Royal Family Residence_

Kasumi giggled a little from Natsu's sudden grumpiness as they headed towards the royal family's home. They navigated their way towards the main room. Nervously Kasumi spoke her voice almost pitched. "Mother?"

A woman who was sitting on a tatami just now began to turn around. "Kasumi?"

Kasumi in an instant ran towards the woman with an open embrace to which the woman returned happily both shedding a few tears as they did so. "How I missed you…my daughter."

"I know….mother." Kasumi wept with joy at the thought of seeing her own mother in many awhile.

The middle aged woman in the Kimono, Ayame; Shiden's wife and mother of both Hayate and Kasumi looked a lot like her younger child except her ginger hair was long and up to her shoulder blades. Despite her age, she looked very beautiful contradicting the fact that she was Kasumi's mother at all.

Natsu pondered. "I have seen her sometime before. Did we meet somewhere beforehand?"

Ayame then turned to the mysterious young man in the red jacket. "Pardon me, but who might you be?"

"Natsu Kaneshiro." Natsu grumbled, hands in his pockets.

"Natsu?" Ayame questioned. Then it clicked. She remembered. Akemi's child and only son. "Oh my god! Young Natsu!" She immediately came and hugged the young man who, in turn was shocked by the older woman's sudden affection. "How is your mother?"

Natsu's irritable demeanour suddenly fell. "I don't know. She isolated herself in the mountains. How do you know her?"

Ayame was shocked. Knowing her friend, she must've had some reason for her actions. "Sweetheart..." She handed him a cup of green tea. "Have some tea, Natsu. We have much to discuss."

"How do you know my mother?" Natsu said as he sipped his tea.

"Since I was but a child." Ayame replied. "Your mother was but a small girl at the time, learning martial arts from different corners of the country. We…..immediately became best friends from the days that followed. We shared similar interests, hobbies, everything."

Ayame was reminiscing as she said this. "However, after we both got married to our loved ones, things weren't the same." She looked down.

"Ten days before I gave birth to my daughter, you were born. Unfortunately, your birth caused your mother to fall into a two year coma. Devastated, your father…..never wanted you."

Natsu clenched his fist. "Judgemental arrogance."

Kasumi rested her hand on his shoulder as a sign of reassurance which caused Natsu to somewhat relax a little, her mellow voice soothing his anger. "It's not your fault, Natsu."

Natsu grumbled. "I knew that!"

Ayame giggled at the way he responded.

Unfortunately Natsu wasn't greeted as kindly when it came to the next person entering the room.

"And who might you be?"

Kasumi was shocked. Ayame at the other hand along with Natsu was the only one who kept a calm demeanour.

"Father…" Kasumi gasped.

"Shiden." Ayame calmly said.

Shiden; former leader of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja clan was a middle aged man who posed a tall and intimidating figure. Unlike his wife, Ayame; Shiden looked like his actual age evident by his white hair and tanned complexion. As always he wore a focussed somewhat detached look. He wore his traditional leader costume, even after he stepped down as the 17th leader.

"So you are the one who fought my son and leader, correct?" Shiden calmly spoke.

"That I'am" Natsu replied.

"What was the outcome?" His voice was deep and gruff; the sort that demanded attention.

An awkward silence was held. The crickets in the background chirped.

"IF YOU DIDN'T WIN, THEN SAY SO!" Shiden's eyes were wide open, his mouth agape with his teeth representing sharp fangs.

Kasumi fell back in shock, never seeing this side of her father before. Natsu kept calm and passive. "Can you lower your voice damnit?!"

Well, almost calm.

Ayame on the other hand knew her husband's behaviour very well. She spoke calmly, with a passive hand gesture to prove her point. "Shiden? Please. Calm down."

Shiden immediately paced himself and faced his wife. "My apologies Ayame. Sometimes, Natsu does remind me of our son when unfocussed."

Ayame could not help but supress her giggle. Natsu on the other hand was flabbergasted.

"How does everyone in the freaking village know me?!" He thought, his popularity striking a very sensitive nerve in his logical thinking.

"So Natsu?" Ayame asked. "What are you doing these days?"

Natsu was about to speak up. Until Kasumi interrupted his train of thought. "He's going on a journey of self-improvement mother."

Ayame smiled. "A pure martial artist it seems. Much like some other people I know."

"Like who?" Natsu countered.

Ayame calmly replied. "People like ummm… Akira Yuki, or Ryu Hoshi for instance."

Natsu was shocked at how a woman with little knowledge of pop culture knew these two fighters very well, but nonetheless kept it to himself. "So you do know them then? I'm surprised."

Ayame stifled a laugh. "I have met those two troublemakers during my youth you know. I may be old, but I know a thing or two from your modern world, Natsu."

Shiden coughed abruptly, fake enough to warrant attention. "Warrior journey eh?" He sat down next to Ayame. "Tell me more about yourself. There are some things I must point out to you."

Natsu simply replied. "Go ahead."

Soon, thereafter a long conversation began.

_Mugen Tenshin Village, Outside the Entrance_

Natsu hoisted his duffel as he began to walk away from the village. A familiar voice called out to him.

"NATSU!"

Kasumi ran towards him with albeit a look of nervousness. Natsu on the other hand kept his cool.

"Yeah? What is it?"

Kasumi fiddled with her fingers. "I was wondering…ummm…."

"Yeah?"

Kasumi gathered up her courage and begun to speak boldly. "I was thinking; that maybe that I….."

"What?" Natsu grew a bit irritated at Kasumi's indecisiveness. "Speak up!"

Kasumi plucked up her courage. "I was wondering if maybe I could…travel with you? I could see new people. Maybe protect you during your journey? See new things?"

"No."

Kasumi's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I don't believe in relying on others." Natsu stated bluntly. "This journey is for my own self-improvement. It's not to make friends. You're just gonna be a distraction."

Holding her hand to her chest, Kasumi couldn't believe the words that Natsu just said. How could he be so…cold?! Her voice trailed. "Why?"

"If you come with me, you're hand delivering yourself to Donovan and the other things DOATEC have planned with you. And besides, your naivety will rub off on me."

Kasumi held his hand. "Why do you choose to stick to harsh realities?"

"Why do you choose to deny them?" Natsu countered.

Kasumi had a bold tone to her voice. "Don't shut yourself away from others Natsu. I know your loneliness and your apparent lack of trust in other people. And I know you want things your way….but please."

Kasumi noticed his cold and emotionless demeanour taking effect

If don't want me to come, then say so. I won't force you."

Natsu inhaled and exhaled. "Persistent like Narumi." He thought. "This will prove to be cumbersome."

Natsu finally came to a decision. "Do what you want. If you want to protect me, then I won't stop you. Keep in mind that this is something that I need to do alone."

Kasumi firmly replied. "No. If you don't want me to come I won't. If you change your mind; I shall accompany you."

Natsu sighed as he began to walk off.

"What is your answer?!" Kasumi spoke loudly.

Natsu stopped and responded with only a simple nod. He knew persistent types all too well. The only way to get them of your back was to half heartedly agree; and the young Kunoichi took the bait. Kasumi smiled as she joined Natsu's side. "So? Where to Natsu?"

Natsu smirked. "The Yuki Budokan Dojo."

Kasumi returned the smile. He was going to see the famed Hakkyouku-Ken master himself.

_Mountainside_

Zell inspected Natsu and Kasumi from above with his binoculars.

"Squall rip off!" He muttered.

"Oy, bastard!" A deep voice boomed. "Are you my moronic partner?!"

Zell rolled his eyes. "Great. Another degenerate."

The young teen was quite vibrant and had a voice that was far older than his actual age.

"So you are Takeshi? Helena Douglas' new pet and top class convict?"

Takeshi fitted the role of a juvenile quite well. He was a teenager who's T-shirt had the design of a skull dripped with blood. His earrings also represented skulls. His face had a large scar on his cheek. His hair was quite puffy with spiky stands almost like a blow fish. Takeshi also had long blue jeans which were folded from the bottom with white trainers.

"You are the wolf-ish bastard known as Zell? This going to be as fun as taking a shit!"

Zell smirked sarcastically. "Honestly I don't like working with a delinquent like you anyway. The hell does Pai see in you?!"

"Whatever." Takeshi's red eyes flared up in annoyance.

"So what are you here for?" Zell asked, not looking.

"I've been asked to spy on that copper broad and her new travel partner. It seems the French drama queen wants that little wench as her new messenger. Oh the effin' irony!" Takeshi spoke as if he didn't bother. Or care for that matter.

Zell contemplated. "5 days since the incident with the Tri-tower of DOATEC. It's gonna take a long while before there is even a fifth tournament coming up."

Takeshi grew annoyed. "Maybe that French broad's too busy painting her effin' nails rather than actually doing something financially decent!"

Zell couldn't help but chuckle due to his similar dislike to the current CEO of DOATEC.

"Everything has been placed into motion. All we need to do is wait."

Zell's comlink rung up.

"Zell!" His superior spoke

"Yeah?"

"DOATEC emergency business conference. Get there as soon as possible along with your err…partner."

"Understood." Zell hung up and offered a hand to Takeshi. "So?"

"Fine, bastard." Takeshi growled.

Both of them teleported into thin air, leaving all but the air and leaves behind.

A/N

**Furuichi: **Are you sure we're alive Oga?!

**Oga: **I dunno blockhead! Are we?

**Furuichi: ***annoyed and agape expression* OF COURSE WE GODDAMN ARE, YOU MORON! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN GOT ONE BABE OR CAMEO IN THIS EPISODE! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *bawls like a baby*

**Oga:** Oh pipe down Creepichi! You're makin' me sick! Anyway folks! Me, Creepichi and Sean aren't dead yet FYI! We are however gonna be shown in flashbacks in the eventual next episode.

**Furuichi: **STOP SPOILING THE STORY YOU DUMB APE! YOU REALLY WANT TO SPOIL THE EFFIN' CLIFFHANGER?!

**Oga: **Quit your whining you moron! So tune in next time to _Dead or Alive: Alpha_ where we meet Akira Yuki from Virtua Fighter in "Episode 4: Akira of Hakkyouku-Ken"!

**Furuichi: **Virtua Fighter, Oga? I thought you like Dragon Quest?

**Oga: **Well it says here in the script…along with a poor paycheck!

**Furuichi:** Ahhhh…I get it now.

**Oga: **So Berubo? Any last words to the readers?!

**Berubo:** Dabah Aiii Wiiii! (Read, review and bow before me!)

**Oga: **Oh and one more thing?

**Furuichi: **What?

**Oga:** Doesn't this Takeshi dude sound like Kanzaki?

**Furuichi: **I have no clue!

**Berubo:** Mii Dahh! (Me neither!)


	5. Akira of Hakkyouku-Ken!

**Episode 4: Akira of Hakkyouku-Ken!**

A/N: Alright! We're finally getting to the meat and potatoes of the whole story! Natsu finally goes on his warrior journey, and Kasumi accompanying him as well (much to his Chagrin)! This chapter also marks the debut of _Virtua Fighter's _Akira Yuki in a _Dead or Alive_ fic for the first time ever! Isn't this exciting?! Sadly this'll be the last we'll see of Oga in a while, but don't worry! He'll be back soon! And also a _VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU_ to _Yuki River, godofmadness43, Projekt-Z, Kasumi X Szayel Aporro (Strawberry Shortkake Lover AKA: Rose.), _and _CCKins _for encouraging me and supporting the overall story. I'm forever in your debt, guys! To _godofmadness43, _this Episode also marks the debut of Takashi Kaido in this tale! And to _Kasumi X Syazel Aporro_ (Formely known as _Strawberry Shortkake_ _Lover_), your OC's will also be introduced! So let's get these promised flashbacks outta the way and let the true story BEGIN! I own jack except my OC's! I'm a Fighter! Let's fight! Once again, I'm aware _Dead or Alive 5 _is two years after_ Dead or Alive 4_, so the first twenty chapters will take place after _DOA4 _but before _DOA5._

_****__Dead or Alive_** belongs to Team Ninja and Temco. _Beelzebub _belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura and Shonen Jump. _Virtua Fighter _belongs to Yu Suzuki and Sega AM2. Zell Natsumoto belongs to _Projekt Z. _Takashi Kaido belongs to godofmadness43. Bai Jiao and Dawn belong to Kasumi X Szayel Aporro. I only own my OC's.**

_**Flashback-Mugen Tenshin Village**_

"_So you are going on a journey to become a true warrior, are you not?"_

"_Close. It's to find out what I'm worth through the art of fighting." Natsu replied sternly with a detached look._

"_Hmm…" Shiden processed the thought, but in a very suspicious way. Kasumi could easily tell her father was hiding something, a trait she knew all too well. "There are some things I must inform you about."_

_Natsu prayed it was not the "certain situation" he had in his mind. Regardless, he managed to wear a disguise of discipline although it also looked like he could spark a fuse as well. Ayame and Kasumi who were both sitting down on the tatami put their heads down fearing the worst._

"_Have you heard of the Nakamura family? Or more specifically; Dawn?"_

**Note: Dawn is an OC who stars in a fanfic called, _The Rise of_**_** Dawn **_**by _Kasumi X Syazel Aporro._**_  
_

_Natsu scrunched up his face in annoyance; the words of the Ninja Grandmaster almost too difficult to comprehend. Exactly as he feared. Just as when things couldn't get any worse._

_Natsu thought. "The same one who tried to kill me one year back." It then clicked._

"_You mean Narumi Nakamura?" Natsu gasped in realization._

_Shiden continued to remain calm; something that irked the person in front of him. "That is correct. Recently, it has come to my knowledge that she has once again become that amnesiac assassin that caused us some trouble one year before."_

_Kasumi was speechless; but also held a look of annoyance. Her father didn't tell her anything?! Was it not evident during the fateful day in which Raidou crippled her brother?!_

"_Father? Forgive me for my intrusion but how is it that you know of the Nakamura family?"_

_Shiden spoke almost immediately. "That's not of your concern." _

_Kasumi in furiousness clenched her fists, her long nails almost drawing blood. Ayame noticed this and gasped._

"_Kasumi?!" Ayame said passively but out of concern. "Please. Calm Down. For my sake."_

_The soothing voice of her mother caused the young Kunoichi to retain her train of thought and cool her anger. "My apologies Mother."_

_Ayame smiled . Natsu on the other hand was less than amused. "What's the point on insisting it's none of her business when she's going to listen anyway? Your plan isn't exactly working is it?!"_

"_YOU DARE QUESTION MY LOGIC?!"_

"_In a nutshell." Natsu hissed silently. "Your definition of logic is different from mine."_

_Shiden grew with an intense aura as his face was twisted with an abnormal sense of anger. The very thought of him; out of all people being proved wrong?! With a grunt Shiden pulled Natsu by the hair._

"_FATHER!" Kasumi gasped. "What are you doing?!"_

"_OW! OW! OW! OW! LET GO!" Natsu yelled; his voice expressing his annoyance more than the actual pain itself._

"_SHIDEN!" Ayame raised her voice, and in immediate response. "Please! Control yourself!"_

_With a sigh of inevitable defeat, Shiden let go of Natsu's hair but still glared daggers at him to which Natsu responded with a stoic, somewhat uncaring demeanour._

"_As I was saying…" Shiden calmly explained when wearing his stoic look; eyes closed. "It has come to my knowledge that Donovan has brainwashed her, is now in his services."_

_Kasumi immediately swelled with rage. "DONOVAN?!" She immediately covered her mouth. "Kami-Sama; will his madness ever end?!"_

_Natsu felt as though a stake pierced his heart. Narumi joining Donovan?! _

"_What?!"_

_Slowly, Natsu lowered his head and put his head on his hands. The thought of it just….no. It couldn't be! "Narumi? Why? What the hell have you done?!"_

_Kasumi and Ayame both put their hands on Natsu's shoulder as a sign of reassurance. Natsu took one glance at both a mother and a friend's loving touch. He gave a light smile; also accompanied by a chuckle of annoyance. Gently and smoothly, he caressed both of their hands. Kasumi and Ayame both wore warm smiles of appreciation._

_Lightly shrugging their palms aside, Natsu decided to return to the conversation, finally returning to his serious demeanour. "Well I heard DOATEC has been out of action for some time. Are you sure it's Donovan doing this?"_

_Shiden spoke very clearly and quite deeply. "Without a doubt. However, you are right on that regard. Donovan hasn't showed his face around for some time. He has not been seen since our incident with the tri-tower less than a week ago."_

"_I see." Natsu took in. "Why are you telling me this kind of information?"_

"_Thankfully Donovan has no interest in you…..yet. And I intend to keep it that way." Shiden merely stated as a matter of fact. "I just wanted to inform you in case your former adversary; Dawn shows up again."_

"_I understand."_

_Natsu stood up, bowed and begun to take his leave. In an instance, all of a sudden Ayame walked to him and presented him with a familiar item. A Katana in a sheath glowing with purple energy._

"_Your mother's sword." Ayame said, smiling. "You didn't think you'd leave without it, did you?" _

_As Ayame said this, she giggled much to Natsu's chagrin. _

"_You're welcome." He growled jokingly as he took the sheathed sword from her hands and put it on the hip of his jeans._

_Kasumi and Ayame both giggled in unison. "Cranky as always, Natsu."_

_Natsu could not help but chuckle. Something about those two felt…..tranquil. A feeling; long since devoid of. With a defeated growl he asked Shiden in an annoyed tone. "Anything else you want me to keep track of?"_

_Shiden waved a dismissive hand. "That should cover about everything. However, what Donovan does is no concern of yours. You are but a mere citizen amongst many."_

"_Obviously." Natsu quietly muttered in an irritable tone. _

"_Daughter." Shiden spoke, head down. "You may leave us."_

_Kasumi quietly spoke. "Yes father." _

_With that, the young Kunoichi slowly rose from the tatami and stood alongside Natsu. Ayame at an instant hugged them both. Kasumi instinctively shed some tears, missing her mother's touch and warm embrace. Natsu on the other hand was a little taken aback by the older woman's sudden forwardness towards him. His eyes grew wide, pupils missing as his mouth was open wide. _

_Natsu then looked Shiden in the eye and muttered two words coated with embarrassment. "Help…me…."_

_Shiden shook his head with a grin. "Sorry kid. Your problem."  
Natsu glared daggers at the Ninja grandmaster to which Shiden responded with an evil and snarky smile._

_Ayame then decided to break up the embrace but put her hands on their shoulders "I wish you best of luck on your journey, young Natsu. And Kasumi?"_

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Be careful, my daughter. And remember. You have my blessings. Always."_

_Kasumi wiped her tear rolling down her cheek in sorrowful happiness. "Thank you…mother."_

_Without a moment's hesitation, Natsu left the house hoisting his duffel bag as he walked out. Kasumi also calmly walked out waving her mother and father goodbye. Ayame waved back whereas Shiden gave only a simple nod. After the two left, Ayame then turned to her husband and sat down next to him._

"_You do scare me sometimes you know?" Ayame lay her head on Shiden's shoulder lovingly; to which the Ninja Grandmaster shuddered in embarrassment. Although his emotions did not show it, a cold bead of sweat rolled down his spine._

_Ayame ruffled his hair as she stood up. "I'll prepare some more tea. Don't you run off now!"_

_Shiden chuckled. "I won't." _

_As Ayame begun to leave the room, the Ninja Grandmaster suddenly returned to his serious demeanour. He snapped his fingers. _

"_Jiao?"_

_A young girl emerged from the shadows at the mere mention of her name. Jiao was a petite young girl no older than seventeen. Her hair was brown and up to her waist with a purple rose. Her attire consisted of a purple kimono that was shortened slightly to fit agile movement along with some sandals._

"_M-master? M-master S-shiden?" Jiao's voice was very quiet, almost as if she was either afraid of the Ninja Grandmaster or the atmosphere around her. _

"_Jiao." Shiden spoke firmly. "I have something that you must do."_

"_Y-yes m…master?"_

_Shiden sighed. "I have a really sick feeling. Something that disturbs my foresight. And I fear that my daughter is tied to this somehow. Jiao, I want you to investigate Donovan's whereabouts and find out if DOATEC is somehow connected to my daughter. It's up to you now."_

_He turned to the Chinese Kunoichi who almost cringed in fear, but nonetheless kept her calm posture. "Are you up for it?"_

_Jiao hesitantly nodded. "Y-yes s-sir."_

_The Ninja Grandmaster kept his stoic tone. "Good. You may find with that boy she might accompany with. Natsu Kaneshiro is his name."_

_Jiao was stunned. "The martial artist who defeated the elite Hajin Mon members in order to save Lady Kasumi?"_

_Shiden nodded. "That is correct. If I know my daughter well, she will likely assist him despite his protests. Can I trust you to keep an eye out on him?"_

_Jiao stammered but bowed. "Y-yes M-master Shiden."_

_With that, Jiao left the house and disappeared from view leaving Shiden deep in thought. "I know what you are thinking , daughter. I pray you don't drag him into your situation. For our sake."_

_**Mugen Tenshin Village**_

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!"_

_Furuichi's screams echoed throughout the entirety of the Kyoto regions of the map, causing many of the birds in the nearby trees to fly off._

"_YOU MADE OUT WITH A HOT NINJA BABE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Furuichi could not contain his anger yet his uncharacteristic sense of fuming made him hard to take him seriously let alone understand or sympathise with his perverse situation._

_Oga sighed and with a swift punch, blew Furuichi to the moon. His screams were barely audible as the White haired fantasiser became nothing more than a blur._

"_Ahh Shaddap ya' blockhead! Jeez! Even your voice gets on my effin' nerves!"_

"_DABAH! (Damn right!)"_

_Sean simply crossed his arms and simply sighed at the irony of it all. "Evil ex, huh? The old geezer just had to drop the bomb on your lap didn't he? The nerve of the dude!"_

_Natsu growled. "She's not a crazed ex. She was not even my girlfriend to begin with!" Taking a deep breath, the young man sighed. "__By the way, how did the courtroom scenario go?"_

_Oga stepped in to speak his reasonable actions during their trial in front of the council elders._

"_I beat everyone up. Needless to say they bored me, and they were preaching me to death nonstop."_

"_DABAH (Yeah!)" Berubo gargled menacingly._

_Sean laughed hysterically. He could not believe Oga's method of escaping a death trial! "You actually beat the elder council to a pulp just like that?! Man! How sadistic are you?!"_

_Oga sighed and gave a rather ignorant look in synch with Berubo. "Look. Do I even give an effin' shit about these old geezers? Besides, the trash needed taking out."_

"_DA! AII! (Brutal Judgement FTW!)"_

_Natsu could not help but chuckle at Oga's side of the story. "Just like him to become over the top. Heh. By the way, your judgement was different from Oga's?"_

_Sean put his hands behind the back of his head without a care in the world and begun to reply. "Weeeeelllll….it was a personal trial. With that little purple broad as the judge and jury. Needless to say…."_

_Natsu grew annoyed at his friend's indecisiveness. He folded his arms and spoke harshly. "Then?!"_

_Despite Natsu's dirty look, Sean still wore his usual smile of cheerfulness; a clever disguise for a satirist. "She got annoyed, didn't want to execute me and theeeeen…..kicked me in the balls."_

_Natsu mused silently. "Makes me wonder why I couldn't do that."_

_Sean growled. "Watch it, buddy!"_

_Natsu took a deep breath as he turned around to look into the distance. "I guess this is it, huh?"_

_Sean put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and sighed. "Sure is buddy. Sure is. Are ya' sure you don't wanna go back to society? Mend a coupla' things?"_

_Natsu shook his head. "No. I made my decision. My future is now devoted to the perfection of resolute within my fist. I'm merely seeking strength in a different light. From somewhere else."_

_Sean smiled with a goofy grin. "Weeeellllll….you could just say that you wanna kick society in the ass, right?"_

_Natsu nodded as he tapped his foot a little remembering his plan for this upcoming adventure. "When you put it that way….maybe."_

_Sean once again could not contain his laughter. The sad sense of humour his best friend had was…nauseating at best and yet at the same time; he understood Natsu's problem with society in general. They both suffice to say, didn't get on the best of terms with each other._

"_Anyways, get something decent to wear! It's gonna be another winter soon."_

_Natsu groaned, his voice dripped in irritation. "It's still autumn, Sean!"_

_It was Oga's turn to speak. He gave a light smile as he spoke; evil but in a good way. "Well, at least fair is fair. I join the friggin' alliance and crap. In all seriousness though this crappy village just annoys me."_

_DABAH! UWIII! (You're damn right!)" Berubo growled._

"_Well, now that's all said and done, are you sure you wanna leave?"_

_Natsu walked a few steps towards the exit before looking back with a soft smile. "You did say we had to follow our own paths one day. Guess this is mine."_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHH!"_

_With a tremendous thud, Furuichi fell to the floor leaving behind grounded cracks in his wake! Oga simply just shrugged aside the fact that his friend was broken, battered, shed of dignity and apparently seeing stars. _

_Sean watched Natsu walk out of view as he looked, with a sad smile. "Take care of yourself man. You're gonna need it."_

_Oga sighed. "Well. I guess I have ta' leave. My sis will roast my ass for breakfast if I don't go! By the way, do you have a club for Dragon Quest?"_

_Berubo eyed the boxing prodigy suspiciously. "Dabu?! (Well?!)"_

_Sean grinned evilly to which Oga responded with his. "Well of course I do! Just show me to your house and then we'll talk business!"_

_Oga hoisted Furuichi up on his shoulders as he walked alongside Sean. "I just hope that bitch doesn't smash up my DS again. I've been slogging through shit for the past effin' month!"_

"_SEAN!" _

_Kasumi came running to the boxing prodigy as fast as she could, wearing a worried look on her face. Whereas Oga was unfazed by this act, Sean was absolutely flabbergasted. _

"_WOAHH! Calm down!" Sean passively raised his hands and lowered them, allowing the young Kunoichi to gain some breathing room. "Okay, what do ya' need?"_

_Kasumi took a deep breath, picked up her pace and begun to answer. "Have you seen Natsu anywhere? I need to speak with him."_

"_He's just left. On the bridge and about to leave. What do you ask?" Sean folded his arms, as if he was either suspicious or concerned. Kasumi couldn't tell what phase he was going through. Despite this, she continued what she was going to say._

_It never came. The words faltered and fluctuated as she spoke nothing but mute._

"_I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that you want to spar with that idiot one last time, right?"_

_Kasumi kept a firm position and begun to speak clearly. "I merely wish to assist him. Understanding his situation, I want to help him explore what is within himself. Help him overcome the trials he dearly struggles with."_

_Sean was a little baffled by this apparent transaction laid upon him. However, he managed to cough up a breath and continue. "And you're doing this because….?"_

_Kasumi spoke boldly, her words firm and to the point, dipped with determination. "His heart is pure and noble. I have no qualms with that. His view on things however is….stained by darkness. He…..burdens himself too much; has a firm belief in solitude. As Natsu saved my life, I owe it to myself to staunch the darkness that flows within him and hopefully make him see the light of what strength really is."_

_Sean went to Kasumi and sighed, albeit one that pictured seriousness yet reassurance. "Can ya' promise me one thing though?"_

_Kasumi perked up. "Yes, Sean? Anything?"_

_Sean inhaled, then exhaled as he replied. "If you do insist on protecting my friend, I want you to see your resolve through…..to the very end. Believe me when I say this; after seeing you in action, doing the things you do and crap, you are practically the only one who can even save the kid really. I mean, I'm his best friend and everything but, I have this unfortunate travesty called life. Eventually, I'm just gonna hafta' move on and live it. He does however need someone to hold on to. A shoulder to cry on if you will."_

_Sean continued to elaborate on Natsu's situation. His ups and downs, his issues with society and most importantly, his firm belief on solitude._

_Do you think you are up for it, Kasumi?"_

_Kasumi took this into deep consideration. Should she really drag Natsu into her situation? Pull him into potential death like she had willed through the past 6 months? On the other hand, that promise. The very fact that Natsu saved her life. Kasumi felt that she needed to return the favour. Encourage his fighting spirit at the very least. Plus, she felt that she needed to owe it to herself to instil more confidence within Natsu, in terms of his view on the world. Nodding her head, Kasumi accepted Sean's promise with a newfound sense of purpose._

"_Ha! Thought so! Now go to him!" Sean chuckled, not necessarily in a humorous tone, but rather one of encouragement; the emotion Kasumi could clearly see in the boxing prodigy's eyes. Her emotions that were once wracked with fear were now abandoned and quickly replaced by a new feeling of resolve and determination._

_With a nod, Kasumi turned and ran towards the direction of where Natsu was._

_Sean looked back with a smile. "I hope you're gonna be ready for her persistence buddy. She's a tougher nut to crack than Narumi was." _

_Knowing that his friend's future was now safe and secure at Kasumi's hands, Sean begun to walk away from the village along with the Rampaging Demon Ogre with a warm smile._

_**Nearing Kyoto Station**_

Natsu walked on, without stopping, deaf to the young Kunoichi's pleas to pace himself slowly. Kasumi's calling of his name was barely audible until at last, she decided to catch up with him.

"NATSU! Don't leave me behind! Please, slow down?"

Natsu stopped his pace before looking back to the meek Kunoichi with a stale, emotionless look. "I didn't remember asking you to come with me."

Kasumi looked at him firmly, as if a mother was cross with her child. "You can't get rid of me that easily you know? You did just say yes. Besides, this is me owing you debt, for giving me another day of life."

Natsu felt a twang of anger snapping inside his head. "What the hell have I done to befoul this planet with a nosy Kunoichi following my footsteps?! You've done your job helping me improve. So go! Go away! Shoo!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Natsu sighed. Anger, frustration and every negative emotion imaginable just all of a sudden flooded his mind. It was his decision! His fight! His journey! Why do other people have to interfere every single time?! The mere thought of people, companionship; things he lost faith in, eventually began to resurface. Clenching his fists, Natsu spoke coldly.

"Don't make this difficult. I'm asking you to get lost! If you're still here, I'm gonna force you to leave, right now!"

Kasumi almost winced at Natsu's words. "Are you that desperate to push people away, Natsu? Why?"

Natsu paced himself and began to breathe. He noticed the upset look worn on Kasumi's face. He felt a jolt of guilt running through him at this point. Did he really mean to hurt her feelings? Nonetheless, he continued coldly. "This is for my own benefit. You don't need to interfere."

"What benefit is there being alone?!" Kasumi replied; shocked at this apparent transaction. Like the former, eventually the Kunoichi calmed herself down and begun to speak normally; as if a mother counselled her child. "Natsu. Never push anyone away, especially if people are willing to go the extra mile for you."

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Exactly like Narumi. You are quite persistent aren't you?"

Kasumi wore a light smile. "You have no idea. Besides, I owe it to myself and to Sean to protect you. As a fellow friend in need if you will."

Natsu huffed. "Who said anything about protecting? Protect me from what?"

Kasumi simply shrugged, wearing a guilty look. "That I cannot say. Besides, I was tired of running and hiding. Before, I found no purpose in fighting; mainly because I'm a bit of a pacifist. That is until you came in.

Kasumi took a deep breath, and once again the words flowing through her lips. "You in a way fuel my determination to fight. Not only against Donovan, but to improve myself as well; just like you."

Natsu contemplated for a moment before returning a suspicious look. "I see. And why me in particular?"

Kasumi giggled at Natsu's sudden directness. "I guess it's because you're like Hayabusa at times. So determined. So focused. But unlike him, you are adamant in walking your own path for true strength. That's what I admire in you. That's what makes you strong."

Natsu turned away, head down. "You know when I asked you to come with me,.I only half-heartedly agreed. I just wanted to go it alone."

Kasumi touched his shoulder and spoke without hesitation. "You may not have meant it, but I did. For my mother, Sean and you, I will help you attain true strength even if you no longer have faith in your goal. Right now, you have the opportunity to focus on what's in store for you."

As the two were lost in conversation, the train arrived as the doors squeaked open. Natsu looked to the train and then back to Kasumi as he winked, signifying whether she wanted to get on the train or not. Kasumi's reply was a simple nod. The two went on board as the train headed for the outskirts of Tokyo.

_Tokyo Station_

"Well here we are little miss perfect. Shall we then?"

Kasumi's eyes flared up in embarrassment at the remark Natsu made. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

Natsu simply sighed as he continued. "You're too soft. Plain and simple. Now c'mon."

Kasumi once again blushed heavily, her cheeks turning crimson in colour. She tried to keep calm as far as emotion was concerned but inside her mind snapped!

"S-soft?!" Kasumi thought, now absolutely flabbergasted at Natsu's remark. "Where did you get that idea from?!"

Natsu just responded with a simple, indignant hand gesture. Kasumi fumed under her breath, the truth of the words taking hold.

The two managed to walk on. Natsu did not speak a word as he stepped out. Kasumi could tell the young man was stressed because of her persistence. Her overall willingness to come with him. One side of her wanted to believe that she was doing a greater good for him, because he needed a guardian of light to show him the way. On the other hand, Kasumi felt guilty for actually forcing Natsu to agree on a whim.

"Did I really make the right choice?" Kasumi thought to herself. She then thought back to Sean's promise to protect his best friend and knew; that she herself had taken the right path to help him.

She had to.

A familiar voice immediately broke her thoughts and snapped her mind to reality.

"We're here." Natsu spoke with slight enthusiasm.

In front of the two was a sign in Kanji. It read, _Yuki Budokan. _Natsu sighed in relief, as well as having a slight sense of nervousness within him. Kasumi was excited mentally, also feeling happy for Natsu. He was going to meet the famed icon of Hakkyouku-Ken, Akira Yuki himself.

Natsu smiled for the first time in a long while, with Kasumi returning the positive emotion. Taking a deep breath, Natsu along with Kasumi began to enter the hall of the legend.

_Apartment not too far from the Yuki Budokan_

"TAKASHI! GET YOUR ASS OUTTA BED! IT'S ALREADY LATE, AND YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPIN' FOR HOURS MAN!"

A young teen with glasses, with black hair mopped down from the back prodded a similar looking boy who was grumbling in his sleep slightly.

"Get the hell away from here, Daichi." The young man known as Takashi Kaido groaned, turning in his sleep.

"You've passed out since last night, dude! The hell's happening to ya'?!"

The young teen finally woke up, his gold eyes finally awakening from their slumber.

"I dunno, man." Takashi grumbled as he rubbed his eyes, before opening them again. His eyes showed no strain of red despite this. "I guess I kinda passed out. Last thing I remember was this warm feeling. Started spreading and all of a sudden dulled my senses."

"Yeeeaaaahhhhhhhh…you sure you're not ill, Taka?" Daichi rubbed his hair, showing a face of genuine concern.

"I'm fine Daichi." Takashi hopped out of bed as he rubbed his mopped down hair. The young man was seventeen years of age, with a moderate muscular build and unusual gold eyes representing the dragons of the old. "I'm just pet peeved about…..something. I don't know."

Daichi rolled his eyes as if he didn't believe his friend's story. "Just like the last time you told Shun the "ill excuse" crap. You sure are zoning a lot aren't ya'?"

Takashi glared at his longtime friend jokingly yet one that held a look of annoyance. "Hey man! What the hell?! Why do you take me as someone who looks like he hasn't got his way?"

Daichi coughed up a laugh, and continued to exploit Takashi's poorly defended statement. "Since you said no girl would ever fall for ya'. Man, you do take the loner crap waaaaayyy too far don't'cha'?"

"Says you, blockhead!" Takashi blared out, his voice rising in pitch slightly.

Besides it's kinda true in a way." Takashi lowered his head shamefully as he walked to his dressing room. He then emerged in a clothing that was quite similar. A red denim jacket, black t-shirt, black jeans and black shoes. "I'm going for a walk. You comin'?"

Daichi rolled up his sleeves and began to sit down. "Well, you can go about your business if you want to Taka. Just make sure you come back in one piece, okay?"

Takashi looked back and smirked. "If I do die, can you tell Shun not to touch the remains?"

Daichi grew annoyed albeit in a jestful way. It didn't stop him from distorting his face into a aggravated look. "Would ya' get going ya' pirate?!"

Takashi in an instant laughed at his friends exaggerated expression and put his hands behind his head, chuckling at the present scenario. "I will, I will! Well, then. Take care!"

Daichi smiled in return. "You too."

He watched as the young Phoenix closed the door behind him, off on probably a good discovery.

"Or a half-assed one." Daichi muttered as he lay down.

_Yuki Budokan Dojo_

Natsu and Kasumi took the time to observe the whole dojo as a whole. It looked somewhat typical of a regular martial arts training ground, staying true to its Japanese roots even though its main purpose was teaching the foreign martial art of Hakkyouku-Ken. With a familiar respect to a dojo, Natsu and Kasumi began to take off their footwear. Natsu untied his trainers whereas Kasumi undid her boots and took off her stockings. Only her sandals remained. The two walked on, only to be stopped by what Natsu swore was a familiar face.

"Natsu. It's been a while."

Natsu gasped. "Haruko?"

Kasumi also held an equally shocked look but she remained polite regained her footing mentally.

Haruko Hoshiyo, the mysterious woman that stood before the duo was dressed up in a simple attire. A black Hakama with a flowery T-shirt. Also she had short long black hair that reached up to her shoulder blades. Her eyes carried a tint of aqua blue reflecting a cool edge to her persona. Haruko at nineteen years of age carried a physique that looked like a normal woman her age that did intense training, bearing the fruit of discipline.

Kasumi bowed as did Natsu before she began to speak. "May I ask your name please?"

Haruko bowed in return to the two before wearing a warm smile. She begun to speak. "My name is Haruko Hoshiyo. Aikido practioner. And you are?"

"My name is Kasumi, Ninjutsu practioner."

Haruko smiled. "Ahh, yes. The Kasumi of the _Dead or Alive _fame! It's lovely to see you! Are you…Natsu's travel companion by any chance?"

Natsu chuckled. "Much to my chagrin, yes."

Kasumi could not help but laugh along with Natsu blushing red a little bit in the process. However, Natsu's face easily scrunched up to irritation. Kasumi noticed this and laughed even more.

Natsu began to pace his anger and calm down before returning to a face that held an unusual aura of excitement. Strangely enough Kasumi and Haruko couldn't blame him. After all, who would?

"So what are you doing in Akira's residence, Haruko?" Natsu questioned, his curiosity tingled.

Haruko pointed to a board that was just on a nearby table. It was inscribed in Kanji although it was unfinished. Next to it was a large, black paint brush. "I'm helping Akira with putting up new bill boards…. as well as his part time food deliverer as well! Honestly, that man just doesn't stop eating!"

As Haruko said these words she laughed aloud. Kasumi was in utter shock but still wearing a smile. She never heard this side of the famed Akira Yuki before, him being a foodaholic. "He does that? I'm really surprised?"

Natsu this time laughed uncharacteristically. Not maniacally but one of naturalness, not burdened with a cynical desire or a sarcastic, snarky tone. "I know, I know! The same could be said for me as well!"

Haruko's grin fell to a jestful frown. "Yes. Don't think I forgot about that incident Natsu. Last time you visited, you ate like no one's business!"

Kasumi once again giggled. Natsu blushed in annoyance, struggling to speak. "T-that…t-hat is not true!"

"Anyway, you didn't come for idle chatter. You wanted to see Akira himself, correct?"

Natsu paced himself before returning to his normal stoic demeanour. "Basically."

Haruko began to lead them to the famed hallway. "Follow me."

_Yuki Budokan Hallway (Akira's VF3 Stage)_

As the three walked to the main hallway of the Yuki Bodokan, Kasumi began to speak to the young man. "She seems nice, Natsu."

"Well yeah. She was kinda one of the few people I could call a proper friend really." Natsu replied sombrely. "Haruko was one of the few people who respected my wishes really."

Kasumi placed a hand on his shoulders. "I doubt she wanted you to live in solitude. Disciplined maybe, but not alone."

Natsu grumbled. "I guess."

Kasumi patted his tense shoulder. "Cheer up. At least you will be facing your idol soon. Be happy. Maybe you could learn something from him."

Natsu silently nodded. Although Kasumi did not notice it, his lips gently formed into a smile. Perhaps there could be benefit with travelling with the Kunoichi of Destiny after all.

"Natsu? I hate to interrupt, but here he is."

Natsu looked ahead and in awestruck at the man before him. Training before him was none other than the fabled legend himself; Akira Yuki. Despite the ongoing commotion between the two women, Akira continued to practise his kata, almost as if he was deaf to the conversation around him. Although silent, Akira's stomps with his feet quaked the room around him, almost denting the floorboards. Natsu continued to look, amazed by the pattern and form the legend was using. After a bow of respect for finishing his kata, Akira turned around and looked Natsu in the eye with curiosity.

Akira was a man of a tall stature, one inch shy of being six feet. His skin held a tanned complexion, which was unusual for a Japanese man, along with spiky black hair and hazel brown eyes that almost looked identical to Natsu's. Akira's attire consisted of a dark blue Gi, a red turban, Kung Fu shoes, black wrist guards and a red headband; a clothing item that was also the image of another famous warrior.

Haruko stepped out into Akira's training ground, in order to introduce the two fellow fighters in arms. "Akira, I'd like you to meet Natsu Kaneshiro. He's admired you for quite some time."

Akira began to speak, his voice younger than his actual age. "So you are the Natsu, Haruko keeps speaking to me about?"

Natsu replied almost immediately. "Yes I am. I'm honoured to meet you in person Akira."

Akira noticed Natsu's posture. There was no denying it, for the scent of a familiar art overwhelmed him.

"This boy also plays Hakkyouku-Ken." Akira thought. "And judging from his posture, he has some tremendous skill in it."

Akira stroked his chin pondering. "There's only one way in which this guy should be tested."

"Does your reason for seeking strength remain unchanged?"

The question uttered from Akira's lips caught Natsu off guard. If Haruko told Akira about him, could it be that she also told him about his journey?

Natsu regardless of shock and confusion, spoke normally and calmly. "Yes. In fact it remained unchanged since the beginning of my journey's inception."

Akira nodded his head smiling at the young man's resolve. "Continue to bear that determination and use it to cut your own path. Judging from your posture, you have a high degree of skill in Chinese martial arts, namely Hakkyouku-Ken. Are you self-taught?"

Natsu simply nodded and replied. "Yeah."

"Rubbish!" Akira thought to himself. "He is way too good to be just self-taught. Someone must've trained him! Never mind. In any case…"

Akira stomped into his stance, smirking as he did so. The weight of his foot caused the entire room to shudder. "Until you can find your own answers, allow me to test your conviction! LET'S GO!"

Natsu wore the same smirk as Akira, as he too went into a fighting stance. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Wait!"

Haruko halted to the two men with by raising her hand. She got up with something in her hands.

Natsu looked to the sides, where Kasumi and formerly Haruko stood. "What is it?"

Haruko handed Natsu something. It was none other than footguards! Natsu face palmed at his obscured mind and foolishness. "You weren't thinking about taking him on without these were you now?"

Kasumi could not help but supress a giggle. Natsu grumbled as he took them and begun to put it on. "Thank you, very much."

Haruko nodded with a smile. "You're welcome. Kasumi? There's some seats for us. Why not come sit down?" She pointed to the bench which was just outside the ring.

Kasumi nodded with gratitude. "Of course Haruko-chan. Why not?"

As the two girls headed towards the bench, they sat down. Kasumi smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Good luck, Natsu!"

Natsu grumbled in annoyance, half expecting Akira to tease him. To his surprise, he didn't.

"Well then." Akira said. "Shall we get started now?"

Natsu smirked. "Lets!"

Both fighters roared as they charged towards each other.

"TETSUZANKOU!"

As Natsu and Akira shouted out the move, both of them lashed out and used the famed shoulder technique. Both their techniques clashed simultaneously. Both Kasumi and Haruko were shocked at the start of the match. Not Natsu nor Akira moved from their position, that one singular move used by both of them struggling for supremacy.

_Somewhere in Tokyo's streets_

The ground shook, causing a mini earthquake to form into the streets. The boy known as Takashi Kaido swore the ground just shook. There was only one martial art he knew that was capable of dealing such damage.

"Hakkyouku-Ken?!" Takashi thought. "No way! That means…"

Takashi continued to explore the streets until he found a familiar sign. A sign in Kanji written; _Yuki Budokan Dojo._

"The _Yuki Budokan?!" _Takashi thought, hyped at his discovery. "No frickin' way! This must be Akira Yuki's teaching grounds! Oh boy, Daichi and Shun are gonna have a lot on their minds when they hear what I've seen today!"

With curiosity now consuming his mind, Takashi immediately began to enter the doors of Akira Yuki's famous dojo without any second thoughts.

_Yuki Budokan Hallway (Akira's VF3 Stage)_

Natsu felt an enormous jolt of pain running through his back. Akira's shoulder smash was quite lethal up close, and now Natsu could see why! Kasumi put a hand over her heart showing some concern.

"Be careful."

With both fighters pulling out of the clash, Natsu dashed forward with an elbow the air whooshing in the same direction as him. Akira anticipated this and went for the opening, using a palm strike. Natsu in retaliation blocked the oncoming attack, and stepped forward. With that stomp, Natsu unleashed the double palm technique. Akira noticed the all too familiar move to him and weaved to the side, striking with his back disorientating Natsu. Before Akira could even have a chance to follow up, Natsu jabbed Akira in the face. Not expecting that move, Akira stumbled backwards. With that opportunity now in hand, Natsu tried to knee Akira in the gut. However, Akira regained his footing and parried the knee. With that in mind, Akira grabbed Natsu's arm, leaned forward and headbutted him in the stomach. Stumbling, Natsu struggled to regain his focus. Akira then stepped back, then stepped forward and delivered a punch to the midsection in which Natsu barely blocked. Natsu responded with a shoulder bash to which Akira avoided. Then, in a split second Akira spread out both arms like a tree hitting Natsu in the spinal cord. The young man crashed into the wall as a result of the force from that move. Akira at that point tried to splat Natsu with a palm punch. Using the remaining strength he could muster, Natsu narrowly avoided Akira's punch causing that move to dent the wall. With a roar, Natsu rammed into Akira with a shoulder smash, causing him to back off a bit.

"He's improving, even now." Kasumi contemplated, observing the fight.

As the fight ensued, Takashi ventured forth into the hallway just in time to see two fighters, one of them being Akira Yuki battling each other in a sparring match. However, apart from Akira, there was something else grabbing his attention. It was Akira's opponent in a similar clothing choice to him.

"Is that…me?" Takashi looked in shock. "How in the hell?! But his hair and eye colour are…. quite different from mine. So is his fighting style as a matter of fact."

Takashi's thoughts of the similar looking guy quickly trailed, as his eyes and mouth were about as wide as a chibi face.

"Oh my freakin' god! Kasumi is here?!" Takashi spoke in his head, unable to keep his chibi facial expression in check. "This just keeps getting better and better! Shun, the things I have to tell ya'!"

"Excuse me? Can we help you?"

Two voices floated in the air, causing Takashi to snap out of his chibi mood. One mature and feminine and the other meek and mellow. Takashi struggled to get the words out as he struggled to weasel his way out of the situation.

"I-I w-was j-just ccc-curious a-bout the errmm…..noise that was g-going o-n before so I-I c-ame t-to check out what was going on?" Takashi stammered and was sweating nervously as he spoke those words. He knew that coming here was a bad idea, and the fact that there were two beautiful young women talking to him of all people did not make things much easier!

He half expected to get slapped and reprimanded. Takashi was quick to find out that he was wrong in his assumption. Kasumi slightly giggled at the young Phoenix's timidness whereas Haruko gave a reassuring look.

"It's okay. Come. Sit down with us. The fight is almost over anyway." Haruko offered him a seat, in between herself and Kasumi.

"T-thank y-you." Takashi stammered but nonetheless felt comforted at the resulting consequences.

Kasumi eyed Takashi a little bit. Not suspiciously, but rather out of curiosity. "Hmmm….you do dress similarly to Natsu. Are you related to him by any chance?"

Takashi was startled. "R-related? No, no! I was just assuming that that guy was cramping m-my s-style. N-now I've noticed the d-differentiation, I think."

Kasumi smiled as well as Haruko. "You are more than welcome to stay. May I ask your name by any chance?"

"T-takashi K-kaido."

Kasumi smiled softly. "I'm Kasumi. It's very nice to meet you."

Haruko also smiled albeit one of a courteous greeting. "And I'm Haruko Hoshiyo. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Meanwhile with the fight, Natsu and Akira were both panting and gasping for breath with the former almost close to fainting. With a look of determination, both fighters faced off and charged at each other. Natsu stepped forward and jabbed high. Akira, knowing this to be a fatal mistake crouched low and then kneed Natsu in the gut, taking him by surprise. Then in combination, Akira kicked Natsu in the chin jumping as he did so.

**A/N: **_**REKANTAI!**_ **Rekantai is a Hakkyouku-Ken technique that requires double momentum of the legs and combines two moves into one! First the attacker strikes with **_**Doppo Choshitsu **_**and then finishes off with a jumping **_**Shotai.**_** It is a technique that requires a great use of balance and when used at close range, makes the move unstoppable!**

Natsu flipped backwards and fell headfirst into the ground, defeated. Akira, although victorious was not without the wounds of sweat. A sign of hard work.

"A worthy opponent at last in this new age! I was almost beginning to worry!"

Kasumi noticing Natsu's condition, immediately rushed up to him and turned him over. "Natsu! Are you okay?"

Natsu fluttered his eyes as he began to speak. "I-I guess…..I overdid myself didn't I?

Kasumi supported him up, lifting Natsu by the arm. "You'll be okay. First you need to rest!"

Natsu sarcastically remarked. "Duty noted, mom…"

Takashi thought to himself. "Woah! This is the first time I've seen a guy my age who's not head over heels with Kasumi! Either this guy had a lot of practise resisting her looks or he practically doesn't care. I think the latter is more plausible."

Akira smiled brightly as he held out his hand. "You fought spectacularly! I'm impressed! I find it hard to believe to you are self-taught! You fought like a professional!"

Haruko smiled. "Perhaps you forgot when I told you that Natsu has natural fighting instincts which allowed him to get the hang of Hakkyouku-Ken quite quickly?"

Akira felt a sweat drop roll down his cheek as he scratched the back of his head, embarrassingly smiling. "Oh yeeahh. Kinda forgot about that! Sorry!"

"Natsu? Why not grab something to eat?" Kasumi said to Natsu whilst supporting him by the arm.

"That would be nice…." Natsu trailed, his lips curling into a soft smile.

Kasumi returned the smile and pat him on the back. "Come. I'll prepare you a delicious meal. Hopefully."

What Kasumi didn't realize is that she triggered a nerve inside Akira Yuki. His face suddenly changed. No longer did his face represent a professional fighter, but rather one of a happy and giddy child. Akira's eyes were suddenly wide, and he had a smile that stretched out his face. It meant one thing and one thing only!

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

As Akira yelled this, he immediately dashed to the kitchen and sat down, eagerly awaiting his meal licking his lips with a big fat grin, eyes closed. Kasumi, Haruko, Natsu and Takashi all laughed out loud at his reaction.

"Come on, Natsu. Let's feed you first. Before Akira eats our entire stock!"

Natsu chuckled. "The beast awakens. I think I'll need a bit of filling up as well.

Takashi was shocked but could not control his laughter. "Oh my god! Who knew Akira Yuki was actually the real life Son Goku?! Man, this is going to be one crazy adventure!"

_Elevator, Unknown Building_

"Are you sure that bitch is going to be of any help?!"

Zell nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, I think that she will be useful for your retribution. And I'd appreciate if you don't call my superior a bitch, Takeshi. For your own good."

Takeshi snorted as he shrugged aside the wolf boy's words. "Yeah, yeah, whatever! I'll believe your effin' story in my deathbed, ya' dumb pile of shit!"

Zell sighed and shook his head. "Why do I wish it'd be sooner? This guy is going to be in for a long, long hell."

The elevator dinged. It had finally reached their destination.

Zell turned to Takeshi. "Ready to rethink your choice?"

Takeshi once again blatantly shoved aside the warning Zell gave him. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get this shit over and done with already!"

Zell once again was lost in a deep sigh. He was going to talk trash to the superior either way.

"His funeral. Not mine."

_Sean's Apartment_

"Ahhhhhhh…now this is more like it!"

Sean put his feet up on the table as he relaxed on the couch, enjoying his well-deserved vacation.

"Two days of solid crap and finally a free bird! Now this is more like it!"

As Sean was about to sleep, a voice crept through the shadows. It was light, mature, and young. Sean opened his eyes a split second as soon as that voice filled the air.

"Ahh, it's probably some crap I've been dreaming about for some time. I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Hehe!"

As Sean chuckled, little did he realize that he was being watched. In fact he was totally oblivious to it until another voice came. This time accompanied by a shadow, that crept into his apartment. The voice was calling his name in very soft whispers, finally grabbing his attention.

Sean got a little annoyed. "Okay, can someone please stop the friggin horror clichés and tell me what the hell are you doing here?!

The voice stopped for a brief while. However a shadow; a very petite looking shadow crept in his living room in which Sean swore he saw a large butterfly on her back.

"We meet again…..Sean." A mature, feminine voice spoke with a louder tone to her voice.

Sean instantly knew who it was and came into a stunning realization. "Oh shit! It's that purple haired broad again!"

"Don't call me a broad you bastardized imbercile!"

With that, the shadow lifted her boot and kicked Sean in his private regions.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWW!"

In an instant, Sean fell down clutching his privates, eyes wide open. The pain was almost excruciating, almost as if it was bursting apart. No matter how many times, Sean endured such embarrassment, the pain still felt mortifying!

"Aw god! Man's greatest design flaw! OWWW! This is going to be a sickening, twisted joke, I can tell!"

The figure revealed herself to be Ayane. Seeing Sean in such a state, made her have a warm smile creeping across her face yet one of apology. But that had to wait. Now she wanted answers.

"Now." Ayane brushed her long nails. "Let's get down to business. Shall we?"

A/N

**Furuichi:** Hot babes rolled into one here?! This is excitement beyond belief! My very own Harem will soon be a reality! Takayuki Furuichi will soon be known as the world's greatest playboy! Oh the possibility! *perverted smile with perverted thoughts.*

**Oga:** Ahh, shaddap Creepichi! I came for the effin' paycheck, not your stupid fantasies which obviously don't come true!

**Berubo:** DABAH! (DAMN TRUE!) *raises fist*

**Furuichi: **OH SCREW YOU, OGA! A GUY CAN DREAM CAN HE?!

**Oga:** You and that Daichi fellow both creep me out all the same. Anyways, tune in next time to _Dead or Alive Alpha_ as we go into a shocking turn of events! Meet more _Virtua Fighters_! Will Sean survive that purple broad in his home?! Will Takeshi, the Kanzaki rip off survive the equally annoying old bitch?! Stay tuned for more updates!

**Furuichi:** Oga? I've been meaning to ask, but what does Ayane remind you off anyway?

**Oga: **She reminds me of that annoying bitch Hilda! God I hate her so much!

**Furuichi: **Well, I kinda heard Ayane could be nice if she wanted to?

**Oga: **That kinda crap exists in fantastical shit only! So, any last words to the readers Berubo?

**Berubo:** Dabah! Da! Dabuu, Aii! UWIIIIIII! (This guy worked blood, sweat and tears to provide you with this chapter! So read and review, you dumb pile of crap!)


	6. The Virtua Gang Reunite!

**Episode 5: The Virtua Gang Reunite!**

A/N: Okay. Apart from this story I have apparently run out of things to say. However I will make these statements to prevent boredom. High School is complete bullshit. Period! Also, this chapter marks the debut of the rest of the Virtua Group as well (much to _Yuki River's_ disappointment! XD) and we finally get to see Projekt-Z's superior in person! Once again my sincerest thanks to _Yuki River, CCkins, Kasumi X Syaze lAporro_ (AKA: Rose)_ , godofmadness43_ and _Projekt-Z _for supporting this story and being some of the first fans of it. By being patient enough, this chapter is rewarded for your efforts. So, without further ado let's go! Again I'm well aware that _Dead or Alive 5_ takes place two years after _Dead or Alive 4 _so the first twenty chapters will take place after _DOA4 _but before _DOA5._

_**Dead or Alive **_**belongs to **_**Team Ninja **_**and Temco.**_**Beelzebub **_**belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura and Shonen Jump. **_**VirtuaFighter**_**belongs to Yu Suzuki and Sega AM2. Zell Natsumoto and Maria belong to **_**Projekt-Z**_**. Takashi Kaido belongs to **_**godofmadness43. **_**Bai Jiao and Dawn belong to **_**Kasumi X Syazel Aporro. **_**I only own my OC's.**

_CEO Office. Private DOATEC building. America_

"This is going to be a complete waste of my time isn't it?"

Those were Takeshi's exact thoughts as he entered the CEO portion of the office along with Zell. As the two entered, despite the fact that the CEO office was in fact wide and spacious; neither men seemed to care, with both of them wearing indifferent looks on their faces.

The office the two were roaming around in also had a nice view to it. The large windows that were behind the desk absorbed the beauty of the night sky quite clearly. They were abnormally large for windows, almost as tall as the room itself. However, to Takeshi it was just something he had seen a thousand times before.

In front of their eyes lay a desk, with two leather chairs both with their backs turned to the young adults.

Both chairs spun almost simultaneously to face the two people in front, revealing them to be two women; each wearing stoic expressions. The woman on the left with black hair wore a devious smile, almost as if she had something planned, whereas the woman on the right wore a look of pity and apathy to the black haired man in front of her.

"Blonde bitch!" Takeshi muttered under his breath.

Zell simply shook his head at the mere sight of her but otherwise kept his emotionless look intact.

"Impatient as ever; aren't we? Your sordid face ever reminds of society's ills."

The woman that spoke in a very thick French accent, was none other than Helena Douglas; former opera singer and the current chairwoman of DOATEC. Her look seemed befitting for her age, having a slender figure with blonde hair tied into a ponytail along with green eyes. Her rosy red lips held a posh smile cleverly disguising her feelings of apathy and regret to the convict in front of her. Needless to say that ever since Takeshi had been in Helena's employ, things between them have been less than stellar.

"So this is the famed "Takeshi the Death God" standing before us? If you ask me, why are we are wasting our time with this…creature?"

The other woman was known as Maria, whom Zell knew as the chairwoman of the unnamed organization that specialized in assassination and sabotage. Her appearance reflected a stereotypical businesswoman with her appearance being mostly black leather. Her hair was also similar to another famed Ninja, with it being chocolate brown wrapped in a ponytail.

Despite her actual age, Maria had the appearance of a twenty five year old which made it hard to believe that she was in actuality, ten years older. Maria's smile was quite cold and cynical in contrast to Helena's posh attitude. At the minute, her somewhat bewitching smirk affected Zell mentally whereas Takeshi simply rolled his eyes in disgust.

Zell on the other hand, wore a much saner mood than his partner bowing in respect to his employer and boss. "I think you're being a bit harsh, superior. I for one, respect his accomplishments despite his unfortunate….. incompetence."

Maria shook her head, her face coated with disgust. "Incompetence is an understatement with this creature, Zell as you are seemingly unaware."

Zell's eyes fumed with irritation as he folded his arms. "Unaware of what exactly? And how come Helena and you are partners all of a sudden?!"

Maria on the other hand took the remark rather well and seemed calm despite the fact her best agent was finding it difficult to comprehend the new turn of events.

"DOATEC has officially ended its vendetta with the Ninjas. Ever since that incident with the Tri Towers a week ago, things can run a bit more smoothly now with Donovan and Project Alpha out of the way. At least for now."

"Smooth as shit, more like it." Takeshi mumbled.

Helena grabbed a clipboard and glared at Takeshi. "Which brings us to our next problem. You."

Zell glared at the spiky haired convict. Takeshi responded with a face that literally read "pissed off".

Maria simply shook her head to Zell with her agent responding in a soft whisper.

"I know Superior. I know."

Helena began to read from the clipboard, much to Takeshi's chagrin and apparent lack of interest. "You are a walking risk. According to the data I have received from Maria, you have..."

Takeshi rolled his eyes callously as if he knew what to expect.

"…risked countless innocent lives with your carelessness and collateral damage."

Takeshi rolled his eyes upwards while tapping his foot, the rhythm imbued with annoyance.

"Made enemies of every single criminal and military organization the world has a name for including such companies like the Mishima Zaibatsu, G Corporation and so forth. You even tackled the PIC and severely injured Yua Mitsuki, their leader!"

**A/N: Yua Mitsuki is an OC that belongs to XiaoyinFan1 who stars in This time I protect you. She and her comrades might make appearances in a future Tekken fic I might make in the future with the author's respective permission. For now she's in this fic as a mentioned character only unless the owner says otherwise.**

Takeshi simply shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "What do you mean severely injured?! She was the one that insisted on fighting me! And if it makes you feel any better, I lost against that idiot! Happy?!"

He muttered afterwards, under his breath. "If only she didn't use that goddamn phoenix form, I would've kicked her ass, moved ahead and completed the whole freakin' objective!"

Helena once again examined her clipboard, deaf to the young man's complaint. "And you have apparently made an enemy of the Super Ninja it seems."

Takeshi's ignorant posture suddenly faltered at the words thrown at him. Curiously in his own way, he raised an eyebrow. "Ehh?! The hell does that asshole want with me?"

It was Zell's turn to speak. When he did, he didn't face the man who was right next to him. "Apparently he tried the friend card with a Shrine Maiden in his village, Momiji."

At the mere mention of that fact, Maria's eyes peaked up with curiosity with a smile Takeshi swore was creeping him out.

"So even the famed Shrine Maiden sees good in him. Interesting! Perhaps he's more useful to us than I gave him credit for."

"WOAHHHH!" Takeshi was caught off guard by Zell's statement. "Don't mention that out loud, goddamnit! There's nothing going on between us okay?! Besides, why are you treating me like a son who has a girlfriend for the first time?!"

Zell simply rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "Your lousy statement isn't doing you any favours."

Takeshi's surprised outlook immediately switched to an irritated growl, his faced scrunched up in anger, pupils disappearing without a trace and his teeth gritting like sugar cane. "OKAY, YOU ARROGANT BASTARD! I'VE HAD ENOUGH YOUR HALF ASSED BULLSHIT! DO YOU WANNA DIE RIGHT NOW?!"

Zell's smirk gave way, spreading across his face like butter. "I'd like to see you try."

Helena at this point stood up and bellowed. "Enough of this!"

At that precise moment, Zell and Takeshi immediately stopped what was probably going to be an impending duel to the death. Both of them looked Helena in face and could clearly hear her words of authority almost slapping them across the face. Zell took a deep breath and relaxed whereas Takeshi paced himself, but still looked at the CEO with a face sunk in contempt.

"You claim to be world class fighters, yet you act like children! Now; if you please, settle down, shut up and listen to what I….." Helena then took a quick glance at Maria, and corrected herself. "or what _we _have to say!"

Maria then spoke to Zell very sternly. "Zell. I expect a bit more rationality from someone of your calibre. And considering how long I've known you, you don't act this way to a partner. Despite some obvious abnormalities."

She glared at Takeshi to empathise her point.

Zell sighed, sucking up a breath as he did so. "Very well. So what's the briefing?"

"There better be a damn reason why I'm even in this mess to begin with!"

Maria then turned to Helena, with a very puzzled look. "Why _did_ you keep him in your employ again?"

Helena sighed, scrunching her face in irritation as she began to reply. "One ridiculous request from Pai Chan, and it immediately becomes another burden I have to carry."

Maria sighed and shook her head. "Oh yes. Pai Chan. His teacher of the style he uses, or something like besides, couldn't she look after him herself? Why did she turn to you of all people?"

"As I said, I have no clue myself. Probably to save his hide from the authorities."

"I see." Was Maria's only reply.

Helena turned around to face the two, her eyes glaring daggers especially to Takeshi. "As I was going to say, we called you two in here because of an important favour. One that concerns DOATEC as a whole."

Takeshi gargled and frothed, clearly showcasing his lack of interest. "Yeah, yeah, as if you haven't told enough of the goddamn mission already. Get the copper broad as your messenger right?"

"Alright. So you've made your intentions clear. One question? Where the hell do I fit in to all this?" Zell inquired as he folded his arms wearing his trademark indifferent look.

"Which is where you come in, Zell." Maria interjected. "We recently gotten word that Donovan has seeking refuge behind, according to what we can gather, another organization. We don't know what it is, but it is become increasingly apparent that he is assuming control."

"So I take it that the assassination attempt on Helena has been called off now?" Zell simply replied.

"Yes it is, Zell." Maria calmly said to her agent, with a serious overtone. "So now you can resume the revenge plan."

"And I have to basically beat up the idiot in the red coat who is coincidently travelling with that airhead, right?" Takeshi interrupted holding out his hand.

Helena simply nodded her head. "Only if he puts up any resistance, which I'm certainly sure that he will. And I suggest you don't call her an airhead, Takeshi. She's a lot stronger and more intelligent than you give her credit for."

Takeshi shrugged and simply sighed. "I don't care. If he can put up a fight then your mission doesn't mean shit to me one way or the other."

Helena once again gave Takeshi a dirty look, her body in a flame of red aura. Takeshi simply rolled his eyes upward, once again forcing the CEO of DOATEC to calm herself before returning to the real world.

"To make things easier, Zell will not be your field partner on your way to retrieving Kasumi."

"Oh, THANK GOD!" Takeshi and Zell sighed in unison.

"In fact we have someone who has close relations with Kasumi, to assist you."

Takeshi groaned in annoyance immediately afterwards, his pupils absent in a void of white. "Shit! It's going to be that Grandmaster asshole from the village isn't it?"

"I wish." Helena replied rolling her eyes. "Fortunately for you, it's an old companion from your participation in the war."

As Helena spoke and pointed her head towards a shadow. A petite figure crept in the shadows quite timidly, hands together in front of her waist. She slowly walked towards the desk, the shadow that covered her body slowly faded away revealing her to be a familiar face, at least to Helena and Takeshi with the latter wearing a slight look of shock and disbelief.

"Jiao…." Takeshi gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I-I came to see you, M-master." Jiao stammered, head down in nervousness. "L-lady Helena told me of your mission to retrieve P-princess Kasumi, so I decided to volunteer."

"You're blackmailing me right?" Takeshi glared fiery daggers at Helena to which the former Opera singer responded with an indifferent look. He then looked back to Jiao. "You're gonna come with me no matter what I say, huh?"

Jiao once again was quite shy. However, her lips curled into a light smile. "Well, your mission is exactly the same as mine, Takeshi-Sama. I just came to Lady Helena in a request to accompany you."

Helena's eyes fluttered with irritation. "What would be the point of escorting her here otherwise?! And what is so funny Maria, may I ask?!"

Maria stifled a giggle. A rather cynical one at that."Nothing, .Just noting his obvious awkwardness. Takeshi, what _IS_your relation with this girl?"

Takeshi had an indifferent look worn on his face, devoid of any embarrassment or emotion. "Well, she is my sister and apprentice basically. Not blood related though."

"I see." Maria simply replied.

Jiao on the other hand blushed slightly.

Maria then focussed her attention to her agent. "So, you know what is expected Zell?"

Zell kept a stoic but obedient expression. "Yes Superior."

"Good for you. Here." Maria tossed a device to Zell that seemingly was reminiscent of a Codec. "Stick this firmly into your head. It should pinpoint your exact location and should enable you to call us in the case of backup or should the situation go awry."

"Understood." Zell nodded, taking the codec piece with him.

"And Takeshi…." Helena sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this but…."

She tossed two devices, one to Jiao and one to Takeshi.

"In case you need them for contacting us or Zell."

Jiao nodded obediently, taking the codec piece with her. "Understood Lady Helena."

Takeshi simply scratched the back of his head, doing the same. "Yeah, yeah, understood. Can I get the hell out now?"

Helena poked her head to the side, revealing a white biker's jacket and a strange looking weapon. "You need your weapons don't you. Or are you so adamant on going defenceless that you are actually the careless idiot I have taken you for?"

"Jeez, what a brat!" Takeshi mumbled as he nodded in disgust. "Fine. Whatever."

He went to Helena's direction to grab his jacket and a weapon that looked somewhat familiar to him. It was a large broadsword reminiscent of an oversized bayonet with two large blades at the sides and at the middle, was the top half of an assault rifle.

"Hey! Isn't this Tsukasa's weapon? What the hell happened to my own sword?!"

Zell groaned in annoyance, facepalming as he did so.

"Tsukasa Shingihan. Ugh! That bastard!"

The frustration of her agent caused Maria to gather some concern for her response.

"You know the person he's speaking of, Zell?" Maria asked in a soft, motherly tone.

"Yeah."He mumbled quietly. "He was that dick that beaten me a few months back without so much as breaking a sweat, even though I've tried my best. Dude's not even human; though I did make _some _dents in him here and there."

"As for your sword, Takeshi." Helena said, worry creeping into her voice. "It was ordered to be detained when you killed Sarubo Obata of the Black Dragon with it."

"Sarubo…"Takeshi hissed that name in contempt, clenching his fist, with a single tear trickling down his face from his bloodshot eyes. Memories of his past; shattered! All because of one man! Takeshi could still think back to that day. His sadistic face, his apparent disregard for mercy, the blood of his parent's splattering across his face as he watched.

The mortifying picture of that fact alone caused another tear to trickle down his other eye.

"Takeshi-Sama…" Jiao's voice was little more than a soft whisper. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and gently stroked it hoping to calm him down. "It's okay. I'm here."

It worked; almost. Takeshi gave a light chuckle and lightly brushed aside her arm. "Don't get sentimental on me kid. I'm alright."

As Zell looked, his face no longer showed a cold, unsympathetic man but rather one of a lost and confused child. Memories of his past seemed a bit hazy but they were there, and he knew the experience of isolation. He sensed it within Natsu and sometimes Kasumi too. With Takeshi however, something was slightly different.

"Losing his parents at an early age and then living off nothing but unsalvageable hatred for nearly the entirety of his life. He's no different from me after all."

It was faint, but during his train of thought Zell could hear a familiar voice calling his name.

"…..ell…."

"Zell!"

The sound of his superior's voice immediately awoken Zell's thoughts into reality."Um…Yes Superior?"

"Are you okay? You seemed troubled."

Zell paced himself and replied calmly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry. So, you were saying?"

Maria straightened out herself and immediately began to speak normally. "Your weapons will be in your dormitory. You start your mission now."

Zell responded with a light smirk. "Is there new gear for me to test out?"

"There is, Zell. Glad to see you are enthusiastic for this assignment." Maria gave a light smile in approval, almost as if she were responding to her agent's sudden change of mood.

"Will that be all the equipment you are taking, Takeshi? Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

Takeshi sighed and spoke confidently. "I've survived long enough to get my ass burned by you right? I'll know where to get weapons."

Helena simply huffed. "Hmmph. Well I wish you best of luck. TRY not to be reckless! I don't want you to squander the name of DOATEC because of your not-so-heroic antics."

"I've got your crap and whatever, woman. Calm Down!" Takeshi replied shocked only slightly. He then muttered under his breath. "Jesus Christ! I've had enough shit to deal with for one day! That rack is scaring me crapless too!"

As Takeshi continued to mutter curse words under his breath, he noticed his companion in the short, pink kimono readying her weapon. It looked dangerously similar to Kasumi's except….longer and more curved. Due to the blade's apparent shape and form, it was clear it went through many battles, more so than Jiao really wanted. No matter how many times she'd experienced it, conflict was still a frightening and alien experience to her.

At least, that was what Takeshi _assumed._

"A-are you ready? Takeshi-Sama?" Jiao spoke timidly, finally facing Takeshi, head down and her face reading obvious shy qualities.

"Yeah." Takeshi grumbled. "Let's go find your _Lady_and shit."

With that said, Takeshi grabbed his biker's jacket and gunblade and set off along with Jiao and Zell, walking off into the distance until they all but disappeared from view.

"Do you really think he can accomplish your goal Helena?" Maria inquired, curiously eyeing her partner's apparently exposed plan.

"I do think so." Helena responded coolly. "The man in the red jacket shares a similar pastime and hatred for the world. I think that they are more likely to co-operate with each other rather than necessarily holding a grudge."

Maria simply turned her head around stoically, thinking to herself as she did so.

"I hope for your sake you are right. What I'm more concerned about is what Zell will find when he reaches Donovan. I fear it might be something wholly beyond his control."

Maria simply crossed her legs as she pondered.

"This may be a rare instance where I have no choice but to intervene."

_Yuki Budokan Dojo._

A delicious smell came wafting from Akira Yuki's own private eating corner in the Yuki Budokan Dojo. The small table that was in the centre contained almost all the food that was served; half from a Chinese takeout and half from Kasumi's cooking with some assistance from Haruko. The Food consisted of a variety of dishes from Dumplings, Sushi, Miso and even noodles.

"Here you go everyone!" Kasumi spoke with a tint of shyness, as she served the last of the plates. "I hope the meal is good enough for you."

Haruko softly smiled to Kasumi in gratitude. "You've outdone yourself for this one. It looks impressive!"

Takashi held big smile, slightly paying more attention to the chef of the dishes rather than the food itself. "Kasumi-Senpai! This looks awesome! Thank you!"

Kasumi could not help but beam at the praise given to her. Her lips formed into very timid but otherwise wide smile.

"Thank you."

Natsu on the other hand kept a calm and passive face, almost devoid of emotion. Yet Haruko could sense a small glimpse of happiness within. She knew Natsu quite well; what made him annoyed and what made him feel more patient. At the minute Natsu held a unique aura of anticipation. After all, no one could resist the awesomeness of food!

Akira held the biggest grin in the room. Traces of his behaviour as a world class martial artist were quickly thrown aside, as he glanced at the edible items laid across the table.

"LOOK AT ALL THIS FOOD! WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN?!"

Slowly but surely, Kasumi took a space to sit. To Natsu's shock and disbelief, she sat right next to him. In response to his sudden reaction, Kasumi simply turned to him and smiled.

Takashi noticed this and was in a trance of disbelief. Despite Natsu's initial reaction, he kept calm and quiet almost as if oblivious to her beauty.

"How the hell does he do that?!" Takashi muttered bitterly to himself.

As if automatically hearing what Takashi said, Natsu glanced at Takashi with a growl and softy hissed. "I didn't ask for this!"

Haruko passively raised her hand to the irritated teen. "Calm down, Natsu. All you need is a bite to eat and then your mood will be sorted. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Akira smiled at Natsu. "Besides, a true warrior must never go into battle on an empty stomach!Fact!"

Kasumi nodded in agreement. "That is actually true. Don't you think so too, Natsu?"

The young man next to her sighed deeply; not a cynical one but rather one of agreement. "I guess so."

The group finally raised their chopsticks and bellowed the traditional phrase before eating.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

The chopsticks that were once held in the air now descended, racing towards the plates at blistering speed.

Kasumi and Haruko both ate with proper etiquette, with Haruko taking some small bites at a time. Kasumi on the other hand went a little faster as if she never tasted Dumplings before. Nonetheless, Natsu was stunned by Kasumi's elegancy. He thought that Ninjas would have better things to do than learn table manners.

Apparently when it came to Kasumi, he was proved wrong.

"This girl never ceases to amaze me." Natsu thought, a soft smile creeping across his lips. Although he didn't show it, Natsu liked a good surprise once in a while.

Speaking of Natsu, the young man ate a bit faster than Kasumi almost as if he didn't stop to breathe. Natsu took a quick glance to Kasumi and gave a thumbs up. Kasumi looked at her travel companion and warmly smiled, patting him on his shoulder as her way of saying thank you.

Akira on the other hand…

"NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM, NOM!"

Food from his side of the table was literally disappearing, almost as if his mouth was a black hole. Akira held a goofy grin as he did so, continuing to inhale food like a Vacuum cleaner as if he was deaf to the conversations around him.

Well, technically he was.

No doubt Akira had a huge appetite; something not publically seen from the world famous _Virtua Fighter._

Takashi just looked in a state of disbelief, his eyes almost failing him as his face drooped as if surrealism took hold.

"This guy's a food wrecking machine! Really! I can't believe this!"

Regardless of the chaotic eating of Akira Yuki, Takashi managed to score one dumpling. He then turned to the other fellow in the red jacket as he made an attempt to make conversation. Natsu looked a little droopy but nonetheless alert.

"So." Takashi stated, trying to smile a little as he attempted to speak. "May I ask your name?"

"Natsu Kaneshiro."

Takashi spoke a little loudly, over Akira's constant munching. "My name is Takashi Kaido. May I ask, how did you meet Kasumi?"

Natsu spoke casually, almost as if he was already bored of talking. "I met her back when I battled her in a DOA exhibition match. She was pretty strong, and gave me one hell of a fight!"

Takashi remained calm, but the wide glow in his Dragon-like eyes was almost impossible for Natsu to ignore which greatly irritated him. "WOW! You actually met her in person?! That's pretty sweet! I've heard that Kasumi has been following you around a bit. Is this true?"

Kasumi this time meekly spoke up, her timidness replaced with a calm but mellow voice. "Well, yes…..in a way. I'm his travel companion."

Takashi's eyes widened in excitement which for some reason or another, irritated Natsu to no end. "You're one damn lucky dude! You know that?!"

Natsu sarcastically huffed, chuckling a little. "Yeah. I'm probably the luckiest guy in the world. I'll probably be stuck with her for the rest of my life if my luck strikes high enough!"

Upon hearing that remark, Haruko glared at Natsu a little, frowning at his sarcasm. "I sincerely hope you're joking Natsu. I've talked with Kasumi for a while and I believe she can actually help you with your apparent emptiness. The world honestly isn't as black as you make it out to be!"

Akira's ears perked up at the sound of Haruko's words. He took the time to stop eating as he began to speak. However, unlike Haruko his face wore concern in a different way.

"I can relate to your situation, Natsu. I mean I was once proud of my own solitude as well, but take it from me; and this is coming straight from the heart. Being lonely is like having no food. It's unbearable!"

Akira then grumbled, his face pale and eyes ill with a fake teardrop to empathise his point. "See?"

Takashi looked at Akira with a frown, his mouth drooped a little in disbelief. "Is food all you ever compare things to, Akira-Senpai?"

Akira simply replied with a big beaming smile, spread across his lips. "Pretty much!"

Natsu, Haruko and Kasumi all at once paused just for a little while; then roared with laughter. Takashi on the other hand simply groaned in annoyance.

"That's not the best comparison for the situation. Why food of all things?!"

Sucking up a breath, the young Kaido boy paced himself and breathed.

As the five friends were lost in conversation; with Natsu and Kasumi speaking very little in the process, an engine was heard in the outside of the dojo. An engine that surprisingly made Akira's ears lift up.

"Hey! I recognize the sound of that vehicle!" Akira spoke in his head. "Could it be?"

All of Akira's thoughts were realized as he heard some footsteps entering the Dojo. Two silhouettes slowly appeared as they slowly advanced. Ones Akira could recognize from the back of his head. One of them was as tall as Akira was and had a spiky hairstyle whereas the other one was shorter in height, her hair tied with Chinese Ox horns.

"PAI!BIG BROTHER!" Akira yelled, a wide beaming grin curling across his lips. "WELCOME!"

"AKIRA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! STOP CALLING ME THAT!" An irritated voice yelled throughout the halls. His Japanese was flawless although it had a strong trace of an American accent.

A more feminine voice laughed at his response. "Hee, hee! Same old Akira! Man, what a bum!"

Natsu instantly recognized the two figures that emerged. The blonde American, Jacky Bryant was a man of a tall stature similar to Akira. Unlike Akira though, his muscular state was quite thin; perfectly reflecting his flexible movement. His clothing consisted of a biker's jacket with Red flames and black jeans outfitted with black shoes.

The other person, Pai Chan; was a woman who stood at medium height and had a calm but cheerful demeanour. Her figure was quite slender, perfectly reflecting her agile physique. The outfit she wore was a typical blue Chinese dress with a red turban around her waist. At the minute, she fixed the Ox horns on the sides of her hair as she spoke.

"Ohh….I never knew you had guests, Akira. Who are they?"

Akira was about to speak when Haruko stood up in his place and began to speak. "I'm Haruko Hoshiyo. Akira's assistant and Aikido practioner."

Kasumi also stood up and bowed. "And my name is Kasumi, Miss Pai Chan. It's an honour to meet you." She wore a light but welcoming smile as she did so.

Pai giggled as she tried doing a similar version of the feminine bowing technique the two demonstrated albeit failing. She sweat dropped but smiled. "It's nice to meet you too!"

Meanwhile Jacky eyed Natsu and Takashi very suspiciously and thought to himself. "Two people rippin' off my image! What, is this a sick joke or something?!"

Pai noticed Jacky's glaring look and instinctively thumped him in the head.

"OWWWWWWWWW!" Jacky yelled, flinching a bit as he did so. "What was that for Pai?!"

Pai glared at the racer, scowling. "Jacky! Be nice! They are Akira's guests after all!"

"Aw, Dammit, Pai!"Jacky sucked up a breath and sighed. "Okaaayyy…..FineI'll keep quiet for this one time! So what are your names anyway?"

Takashi smiled as he shook hands with both Pai and Jacky. "My name is Takashi Kaido. It's an honour to meet you in person!"

Jacky and Pai smiled as they warmly returned the handshake. Pai then turned to the other teen wearing the red coat, smiling. "And what is your name mister?"

"Natsu Kaneshiro. You must be Pai Chan of Mizongyi and Jacky Bryant of JeetKune Do, right?"

Pai continued to smile but also kept observant. "You're a bit of a to-the-point guy if you know what I mean."

Natsu looked up and replied politely. "I prefer to keep quiet."

Pai nodded as if she understood his behaviour. "Okay then. We understand."

Noticing Jacky's behaviour so far, Kasumi giggled as she spoke up. "He reminds me of Natsu a little. So grumpy all the time."

Natsu's traditional stoic face lit up as his face was coated red with embarrassment. "Where do you get off calling me grumpy?!"

Despite his best efforts to remain annoyed, Natsu could not help but crack a smile. Not the emotion he expected, the young man silently cursed himself.

"Damn it to hell! How can I not be angry in front of her for long?!"

Takashi on the other hand felt shocked. Two hours in, and he's already surrounded by numerous famous fighters! Despite the sudden amount of celebrity visitors, Takashi decided to keep his cool and remain silent, causally taking picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks.

Pai then sat down next to her longtime friend, with a very warm smile. "It's good to see you again, Akira!"

Akira smiled normally this time around, happy to see his old companions once again. "It's good to see you too, Pai."

Jacky sat down next to Haruko, finally loosening up his mood. Smiling warmly, he began to talk. "So….err…..Haruko is your name, right?"

The woman next to him responded with a simple nod.

"What kind of work do you do for Akira anyway?"

Haruko kept a very straight but polite face, and answered without hesitation. "I paint his billboards and even deliver his food for him."

At that moment, Pai's face turned absolutely livid, her face scrunched up in fury. "AKIIIIRRRRRRAAAAAA! ARE YOU MEANING TO TELL ME THAT YOU FORCED THIS POOR WOMAN TO SATSIFY YOUR EDIBLE NEEDS?! WHAT A JERK!"

Akira was taken aback a little at the outburst Pai threw at him. "What?! I didn't mean any harm, Pai! She didn't mind at all! I did it with good intentions!"

Pai glared at Akira menacingly, to which Akira responded with his. Lightning sparked between their foreheads.

Sensing a strong aura of tension in the atmosphere, Haruko decided to ease things up a little. "It's okay, Pai. I'm sure Akira didn't mean any mishaps. If anything, those walks allowed me clear my mind a little. He did pay me for the services after all, so in a way we're even."

She smiled but it was not as cutesy as Kasumi's. It was more calm and passive, which according to Natsu was no coincidence.

"Diplomatic as always."Natsu thought, slightly amazed at Haruko's reply. "Almost knows how to think on her feet."

"She really knows how to handle herself well." Kasumi pondered, impressed at her level of diplomacy.

Takashi was shocked but kept a straight face. He thought to himself. "Such wit! She's actually one interesting character. I'm surprised she's not even in the tournaments!"

"Heh!" Jacky laughed as he contemplated. "Almost reminds me back in the days of my caravan with Akira and the rest of us. The conversations we had. Ahh, memory lane! Actually I still have my van outside right now!"

Akira laughed along with his longtime friend. "Yeah, I mean I could still remember back then! The mashed potato was amazing!"

Jacky then turned to Akira with a smirk. "I still haven't forgiven you emptying my food stash Akira! Pay up!"

Akira groaned while smacking his forehead. "What?! Oh fiiiinnneee! How much do I owe you, Jacky?"

Jacky did his best Elvis impersonation. "Well my man; you owe me $500!"

Akira's mind shattered into nothingness as his face went into paralysis. Five hundred dollars?!FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS?! What had he done to deserve this treatment?!

"WHAAAAAATTTT?!" Akira yelled at the top of his lungs. "Five hundred dollars! I can't afford that much! Are you outta your mind?!"

Jacky laughed at his friends reaction to his bargain. "Bwahahaahahahahahaha!I knew you'd fall for that! You don't have to owe me anything!"

Akira grumbled but slowly chuckled. "Thanks for the tip, big bro."

As the words raced towards his ears, Jacky scrunched up his face in fury and yelled at the top of his lungs to Akira's ears. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Kasumi laughed throughout the entire conversation. Natsu on the other hand chuckled slightly. He didn't know why but he did. Kasumi glanced towards Natsu's secret face of joy and smiled. Perhaps there was some humanity in him after all.

Natsu glanced at Kasumi. "Why are you smiling?!"

Kasumi continued to wear her face of happiness as she touched his shoulder. "You are human after all, Natsu."

"Which means?"

Kasumi giggled. "I win!"

Natsu huffed. "Hmmph. Don't be so sure." He wore a quick smile to which Kasumi returned.

Meanwhile, Jacky noticed Kasumi, particularly by what she was wearing. He eyed it suspiciously. "Hey….that's an….interesting...looking dress you have there."

Natsu thought. "And by interesting, you mean awkward right?"

Kasumi's cheeks tinted with embarrassment as soon as the words flew out of Jacky's mouth. "What…..do…..you….mean…..by that….Jacky-Sama…?"

Timidly, she looked down at her Kunoichi uniform; then back to the people in front of her.

"What's wrong with my uniform?" The young Kunoichi meekly responded.

Pai inquired and observed. Then she begun to reply. "Well...let me put it this way; it looks a little...unpractical if you get what I mean."

Kasumi once again glanced at her clothing. "It was….royally tailored for me. But…I agree….it's overshowing…right?"

The _Virtua Fighters_ and Natsu all nodded in unison. Takashi on the other hand moaned inside his head.

"These guys seriously don't understand the concept of attractiveness! Are they really that desperate to remain single that badly?!"

Kasumi nodded. "Okay. Next time, I'll buy something more decent clothes from now on. On one condition…."

Natsu spoke up quickly. "Yeah? What is it?"

"You pay for my clothes. I…unfortunately don't have any money….."

Natsu instantly lit up with shock; with a bit of anger as well. "Are you serious?!"

Kasumi replied with a teasing smirk. "I'm serious, Natsu."

The young man groaned in annoyance as he put his face in his hands. "A persistent Kunoichi who has the nerve to mooch off me! What got into my mind by allowing her to come with me?!"

Kasumi noticed her companion's brooding face and giggled. The chaos between him and her had only just begun! Oh it was just beginning!

As the friends talked, a sound came by that touched the ears of everyone in the room.

"Huh?" Akira's ears popped up once again.

It was a tablet with a set of buttons on the bottom. The fact that a tablet appeared out of nowhere that gathered the curiosity of the martial artists in the room.

"Hmmm…..I wonder what this does."

As Akira picked up the tablet, the others gathered around him piking the same curiosity as each other. Slowly but surely Akira pressed sided the switch to ON.

The screen went fuzzy, making a loud screeching noise as it started to tune. Then the screen fuzzed into a background that represented an office. But it was not the office that grabbed their attention but rather the man in front of the camera. He had a distinct white business blazer, with a black tie, long blonde hair as well as black, demon like mask that looked like it came out of a theatre. It had red eyes and a mouth that stayed in one place, looking like it was angered.

Despite the image, the man greeted in a polite but intimidating voice. "Good evening everyone. I trust you had a pleasant time?"

Kasumi knew that voice. The voice of the man she hated the most next to Raidou. And a name that burned itself deep into her brain for the past four months.

"DONOVAN!"

Kasumi yelled the name with intense hatred and malice. Donovan instantly recognized the voice. The voice of his second test subject five months back. "Ahh, Miss Kasumi. How nice to see you again. How is your precious clan doing?"

"Don't you dare refer to my clan with your filthy mouth!" Kasumi yelled.

Akira frowned at the look of this man. Despite the fact that he was polite, he not only looked untrustworthy but also, Kasumi had business with that was…..unpleasant to say the least.

"Who are you? And what business do you have in my dojo?!" Akira spoke in a firm and intimidating voice.

Despite the resentment he was getting so far, Donovan actually presented himself in a calm and professional demeanour. "Well, how rude of me Mr Akira Yuki. Allow me to introduce myself. As the young lady clearly stated. Almost. My name is Victor Donovan."

"Donovan?" Takashi thought. "He was the man responsible for Zell's abduction a year ago wasn't he?! He's not laying his hands on anyone this time!"

"Well I'll waste no time, so I'll make it brief." Donovan continued his polite façade, almost as if it was well rehearsed.

"What's the catch, hippy?!" Jacky bitterly retorted. "And you'd better start explaining before I come there and beat the answers outta you!"

Donovan continued as if he ignored the sudden tone of voice. "I want the girl. That's not going to cause a problem, I hope?"

Donovan's statement was thrown out of the window with Pai's exclamation.  
"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! DO YOU REALLY THINK WE'LL GIVE UP THIS GIRL FOR SOME IDIOTIC PURPOSE WE DON'T KNOW ABOUT?! YOU AND THE KOEN KAN ARE ALL THE SAME! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT PURE EVIL!"

Donovan laughed at Pai's outburst. "Pure evil, eh Miss Pai Chan? At 36 years old, your naivety truly astounds me! Then again, being surrounded with three world class fighters that spew out nothing but corny catchphrases does amuse me a little."

Jacky lost a nerve. "Okay buster! Pay up! Why are you calling us and putting on this stupid serial killer act?!"

Noticing the cluelessness on his friends face, Akira decided to intervene. "Uhh, Jacky? He already explained why he called us."

Jacky's angry face fell into a droop. "Well, you got a point there."

This time it was Natsu's turn to intervene. "So you're Donovan."

"Ahh, Natsu Kaneshiro. The exhibition boy. You fought Kasumi in that arena, correct."

Natsu simply replied in a curt voice. "Yeah. What's your point? Why do you need Kasumi?"

Donovan simply elaborated without much hesitation. "Let's just say, that her volunteer work will change the world and ultimately create my desire of creating the perfect fighter!"

"How trite."

Donovan's face fell. "Excuse me?!"

Natsu was unamused and fairly annoyed. "Spare me your nonsense. Your plan has been done to death already!"

This time it was Haruko's turn to intervene. "I've heard enough from my colleagues to know that you are not to be trusted. So do us a favour and begone! And trouble us no more."

Donovan's polite tone instantly turned into a growl. "Since you naïve fools are not willing to give what I want. I will give you something in return. I'll give all of you the pleasure of eternal sleep!"

Donovan then reached his mic and begun to speak. "Attention all units outside the Yuki Budokan dojo! You will carry out my orders! Break in and bring Miss Kasumi in so that we can start Project Alpha over again! Kill the rest and then incinerate the building, removing all trace of evidence!"

"WHAT?!" Akira yelled in shock. They were going to burn down _his_ dojo?!

With that, Donovan shut off his video communication with the tab.

Without a moment's hesitation, all of the fighters went into their fighting stances, back to back.

"Donovan's still trying to create the Ultimate fighter huh?" Takashi inquired. "What I don't understand is that…..why is he after you in particular?!"

Kasumi replied without keeping eye contact; ready for the danger in front of her. "To be honest, I don't why he's after me specifically. I think it's something to with my battle data."

"Maybe he's just a paedophile." Jacky theorized.

"Or maybe a pimp." Akira backed up Jacky's ridiculous theory.

"AKIRA! JACKY!" Pai yelled at the two men. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO THEORIZE ON HIS STUPID PLAN!"

Haruko paced herself and breathed. "Get ready."

Natsu immediately boiled with the desire to fight. "Bring it!"

At that instant, soldiers burst into the dojo assault rifles cocked.

Kasumi made the first move. With blinding speed she ran through one soldier, causing blood to fall out of his mouth. In swift movement she punched another in the chin with her fingers, the force of impact causing the soldier to fall down with a thud. Finally, in miraculous movement she kneed another soldier in the gut followed by a violent snap kick to the face, flooring him. When it came to her lightning fast reflexes at Ninjustsu, no one could top her pinpoint accuracy.

Natsu was next. With a whoosh, he stepped forward and delivered a palm punch to the soldiers ribs, causing him to be knocked back several feet. Then, the young man rammed into another one with a shoulder technique, launching upwards. Afterwards, another soldier came behind him. Natsu anticipated this and grabbed his arm. With a swift punch, he blew the man in the gut causing him to crumple. As that was going on, a soldier put a rifle on Natsu's head. As he was about to fire; a crack was heard.

Turns out it was not the shot that was fired but rather Kasumi coming to his aid.

"Need any help, Natsu?"

Nodding, Natsu and Kasumi were soon fighting back to back. Kasumi's speed contrasted Natsu's use of balance. Kasumi's resolve to fight for her master plus Natsu's determination made them seem like a great team, as much as Natsu hated to admit it.

Meanwhile, Jack immediately began tearing down soldier after soldier with the free striking of Jeet Kune Do. Capitalizing on each and every opening, Jacky continued to move freely punching each soldier repeatedly. The soldiers tried countering his moves but Jacky's lighting like reflexes were almost too much for them to handle. Finally Jacky propelled himself back a little and executed a backflip, the force of his kick causing the soldier to flip over backwards.

**A/N: **_**SUMMERSAULT KICK! **_**Summersault Kick requires well times quick reflexes of the legs and hips! This move can only be executed by someone capable using both manoeuvres! It is a high level technique of Jeet Kune Do!**

"YEEEEAAAAHHHH!" Jacky yelled. "I'm faster than lighting, chumps!"

With a quick dash Akira smashed a soldier on the side of Jacky's left with his shoulder. He then parried a punch and responded with a palm punch to the chin, flooring him. With little to no obviousness, Jacky felt annoyed.

"_Juu'nen Haiyain Dayo!" _Akira roared at the top of his lungs, raising his fist.

"Dude! If I needed your help, I'll ask!" Jacky responded with light but bitter sarcasm.

Pai immediately to their aid with a butterfly kick to the soldier in front of her. At a split second, she grabbed a soldiers' arm and manipulated his chi, causing him to crumple. In elegant movement, Pai began taking down soldiers one by one through her clever combination of agility and manipulation. The art of Ensei-Ken shown in full bloom.

Pai smiled. "I got your back guys! And stop spewing out lame catchphrases!"

Over on the otherside, Haruko played her cards intelligently and patiently. Using the gentle art of Aikido, she manipulated the energy of the hapless soldiers before her, taking them down one after the other. Her clever use of Aikido spoke for itself and perfectly matched with Haruko's persona. With a soldier incoming with a knife, Haruko instantly floored him with a well-timed sweep kick.

Takashi on the other hand, fought with the quickness of a Ninja. Using Ninja techniques, the young Kaido boy used his natural speed to outwit his foes. While he lacked the pressure point techniques that Kasumi had, it was clear he could hold his own with fast attacks from his hands and feet. Each time a soldier charged at him, Takashi would respond with rapid counter attacks as he continued to relentlessly apply pressure on his enemies.

As a result, Haruko appeared back to back with Takashi. "I will assist you, Takashi-San."

Together, with a combination of Takashi's fiery form of combat along with Haruko's tranquil flow made a formidable team.

As they continued fighting, more soldiers came in. However, instead of charging in like the first platoon did, the second platoon just stood still and cocked their guns far from the fighters' reach.

"Uh oh." Akira said, simply shocked.

"This doesn't look good."

The enemy officer yelled. "FIRE!"

Natsu yelled almost immediately as an order. "RUN!"

Gunshots were fired repeatedly. All of the fighters ran as fast as they could, avoiding the bullets. They jumped and immediately found some sort of cover. Soldiers were still firing as a way of hunting them down. The fighters were breathing heavily, almost exhausted.

"These guys are really persistent!" Jacky moaned. "Gimme a break!"

"All I ever did was say some flaws in his plan." Natsu mumbled. "And this is the welcoming gift we receive!"

Kasumi meekly spoke. "I fear that Donovan might have a much bigger plan in stake here." She felt frightened, almost as if she was unsure about the circumstances of the situation.

_New York Streets_

Takeshi began walking with Bai Jiao down the streets of New York. Strangely enough, the streets were eerie. Almost quiet in a way, like it was expected for a backdrop. The very atmosphere almost unnervered Jiao a little. Takeshi on the other hand knew what to expect for he had been down that road many a time now.

"Master Takeshi." Jiao timidly spoke up. "If I may ask, why are you involving yourself publically again? We could've taken Lady Helena's private jet. It could speed us up to Lady Kasumi a bit quicker."

Takeshi scoffed at his companion's suggestion. "Stuck in the same private jet with that bossy bitch?! Tcch..! No way! Besides, the beef they serve on those planes is waaaay too sophisticated for my liking."

Jiao bowed at her partner's wishes. "As you will, Master Takeshi. After all, I'm merely a partner on your mission." Her head was hung down low; almost as if she was ashamed.

Noticing this, the spiky haired convict began to speak, but with his back turned. "Jiao, don't belittle yourself. The less you do of that, the easier my life will be."

Jiao smiled at her master's comment of flattery. "I understand, Master Takeshi. Thank you."

"And can you stop calling me master?!" Takeshi responded, clearly irritated at Jiao's formality. "It's really freakin' me out!"

Jiao was shocked; almost frozen stiff but nonetheless bowed in apology. Takeshi gave a groan of annoyance as his reply.

As the two walked on, they were halted by all too familiar face. A SWAT officer.

"As if I have dozens of dealings with these bastards before…..what a pain in the ass!"

"Halt!" The officer cried. "Takeshi the Death God! You are wanted by the federal law for every known atrocity you ever committed in the history of terrorism! You are now ordered to come quietly where you will be apprehended! Should you refuse, and we have permission to shoot you dead!"

Takeshi rolled his eyes upwards obviously annoyed. "What an arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Bai Jiao!"

Jiao felt shocked at the sound of her own name, but nontheless kept on her toes.

"You are also wanted by the law for being the accomplice of a dangerous young terrorist! If you do not surrender yourself, we will also have permission to shoot you dead!"

Jiao examined the SWAT team loading their weapons as Takeshi continued to wear his annoyed look. She felt their aura and behavioural mannerisms. She knew that the SWAT's were known for having ruthless tactics but something was….different. They would shoot him down either way.

"Master Takeshi." Jiao said, coming to a conclusion. "They are not officers. They are illegal soldiers in costumes!"

Takeshi took out his gunblade, holding it invertedly. "Oh good! Just what I need! More pushy bastards to ruin my life, huh?! Well then!"

Takeshi stuck his sword into the ground and squeezed the trigger.

"Well. Here goes nothing." Takeshi thought.

"GUUUNNN FLLAAMMEE!" He yelled. As he yelled out the move, a trail of fire began race forward. It incinerated the police officer, burning him alive.

As Takeshi did this, he ran towards the other fake SWAT members and ruthlessly slashed and diced, cutting down all who stood in his way. His unorthodox way of swordfighting proved to be effective. For Takeshi, it was no different than in the war he fought in; where survival proved to be his only instinct.

Jiao also leaped into action. Using her blisteringly fast speed, she raced towards her opponents, cutting down one officer after the next; rarely giving them a chance to fire back. She showed no mercy, betraying her normal persona of a timid and quiet Kunoichi.

SWAT members were cut down and torn to pieces by the unstoppable duo of mass destruction. However, more came on the way surrounding the two unjustly convicted individuals. Suddenly, a blinking light appeared. It then fell, racing towards the floor and cut down the nearest officer.

The light was revealed to be a woman. A teenage girl specifically carrying a mysterious spear called the Naginata. She wore a red Ninja attire that exposed only some of the thighs and the neck with the top half of a white kimono. Also her hair was tied into a ponytail like Kasumi, except it was black in colour. She was very beautiful, and it was a sight that was familiar to Takeshi yet again.

"Momiji…?" Takeshi gasped in shock.

The Shrine Maiden smiled back at him. "It's good to see you again Takeshi."

"Lady Momiji." Jiao bowed to the Shrine Maiden before her.

Takeshi spoke up this time. "Momiji, may I ask? Why the hell are you all the way out here?!"

Momiji was about to explain when a giant swarm of soldiers appeared on both sides.

"I'm afraid our chat will have to be cut short my friend." She readied her Naginata.

"Yeah." Takeshi grinned evily. "Let's kick ass!"

As he said those words, the three charged at the imposing force that awaited them.

A/N:  
**Oga: **Hello you morons! It's been a while since you saw us! How are you doing?!

**Furuichi: **It sure feels great to be on vacation Oga! By the way; where is Sean? I thought you were going for a Dragon Quest club with him?

**Oga: **Well I did…but the bastard disappeared without a trace. Probably abducted by Super annoying!

**Berubo: **DABU! (Lazy Bum!)

**Oga: **Well anyways! Tune in viewers, next time to _Dead or Alive Alpha _where we resolve these effin' cliffhangers once and for all! Who will live?! Who will die?! Why am I suddenly rippin' off shit from Harry Potter?!

**Furuichi: **So stick around folks! Be patient! Oh and Oga!

**Oga: **This better be important Furuichi.

**Furuichi: **Did you see it?

**Oga: **See what?

**Furuichi: **Bloomer shots when Kasumi was fighting in the dojo! *perverted smile*

**Oga: ***unamused. Then punches Furuichi to the moon* SHUT UP! GO AWAY AND CLEAN YOUR NOSE YOU MORON! So anyways! Any last words to the readers Berubo?

**Berubo: **Da! Da! Dabu! (Thank you for your support! And a big _screw you _to the _Ryu x Kasumi _pairing!)

**Oga: **Why do you dislike the damn pairing Berubo? Not like that'll matter to me anyway.

**Berubo: **Dab, Da! Maa! (It's too cliché and too boring!)


End file.
